Rosario Vampire: Segunda Oportunidad
by Saeko V10
Summary: Secuela de Rosario No Vampire: Luego de que te escuchara decir eso... yo solo quería correr y olvidarlo todo pero... ¡esto no es lo que estaba pensando!, yo no quería ponerte en riesgo... yo solo... yo solo quería dejar de sentir este dolor... Misma historia, nuevo formato, pasen y lean por favor
1. Pensamientos

_Han pasado 84 años desde la última actualización, no se si las cosas siguen siendo iguales por aqui, diganme: ¿hay alguien aqui con vida?_

_Muy bien, ya que dejamos el melodrama vamos a lo que venimos (ya extrañaba esa frase)... ¡Hola a todos!, sean bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia que... bueno, basicamente es la misma, solo le he quitado lo que creo que iba de más y... bueno, no entremos en detalles..._

_Y bueno, hoy 18 de mayo, y recalco 18 de Mayo vuelve a ustedes esta historia... ya se, ya se, dije que iniciaría de nuevo hace tres semanas, pero ya saben... mi mente esta en estado de desgaste automatico..._

_Bien, vayamos al punto, comenzamos de vuelta esta historia, ahora si, dentro de poco les prometo contenido totalmente nuevo..._

**_Nota:_**_ Rosario + Vampire pertenece unicamente al gran Akihisa Ikeda, esta historia es obra mia, cualquier parecido con alguna otra es solo coincidencia_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Pensamientos**

Si, ella es la chica más bella de todo el lugar, sé que puede haber otras que también lo sean, pero para mí ella es incomparable, desde el primer día que la vi me cautivo, su mirada enternecedora, esos ojos verdes que reflejan la pureza de su alma, su pelo rosa largo con ese olor tan maravilloso... simplemente la mejor de todas, el momento de nuestro encuentro fue el que cambio para siempre mi vida, además de ser uno de los más divertidos, aún recuerdo cuando ella me arrollo con su bicicleta el primer día de clases, yo sin querer toque por accidente su muslo izquierdo, de hecho aún me pregunto cómo es que no me abofeteo o golpeo en ese momento... bueno, eso no importa, jamás voy a olvidar ese instante, más cuando me revelo lo que "era" en realidad, eso por lo que también comenzaron mis aventuras en esta escuela... mi sangre escurría un poco de mi nariz a causa del golpe, ella amablemente me estaba limpiando, cuando en eso vi como todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, entonces fue cuando me lo dijo por primera vez.

_-¡Este olor... mi cuerpo no puede resistirlo!... ¿po... podrías perdonarme?, la verdad es que yo... ¡soy un vampiro! (date watashi... bampai nan demo) _\- entonces se acercó más a mí, lo suficiente como para insertarme sus colmillos y empezar a succionar mi sangre _-¡Kappuchu!_

La verdad en ese momento no me la creí a pesar de sentir como mi sangre abandonaba en pequeñas cantidades mi cuerpo, estaba realmente atónito, lo único de lo que me percataba era el tener a esa chica tan hermosa así cerca de mi... hasta que reaccione y entonces corrí como loco gritando: "¡me chupo la sangre, esta chica me chupo la sangre!", ella de inmediato se disculpó por lo que había hecho y se presentó ante mí, su nombre se quedaría para siempre grabado en mi mente, **Akashiya Moka.**

Realmente fue un suerte que poco tiempo después ambos hubiésemos quedado en el mismo salón, ya para entonces no me interesaba tanto el saber la verdadera naturaleza de esta escuela, pues la Academia Youkai en realidad es una institución para... ¡Youkais! (monstruos), es enserio, cuando la profesora nos lo dijo por primera vez ese día yo sentía ganas de salir corriendo gritando por mi vida, sin embargo eso no fue necesario, cuando vi entrar a Moka-san por la puerta del salón sentí como mis ansias se calmaban por un momento, claro no podía bajar la guardia, si los demás se enteraban de que yo era un humano de seguro que me ejecutaban como lo dictaban las reglas.

Luego de terminadas las primeras clases de la mañana tuve otro gran momento al lado de esa chica tan hermosa, nos pusimos juntos a recorrer toda la Academia de arriba a abajo, yo sentía como si estuviera en una cita con Moka-san, incluso llegue a pensar que no sería tan malo llegar a pasar tres años de mi vida en este lugar... hasta que vi los dormitorios en donde nos tendríamos que quedar...

_-"No puede ser, de verdad esta escuela es aterradora" _\- pensé en el momento víctima de mi temor, sin embargo también pude ver como ella permanecía como si nada, de hecho hasta parecía gustarle aquel sombrío lugar.

_-¿No es maravilloso?, que edificio más lleno de elegancia y clase._

_ -¿¡Hacia donde estas mirando!? _\- en fin, eso no tiene mucha importancia, lo que realmente es relevante en esta historia paso solo unos segundos después, cuando luego de toda mi desconfianza al fin le pregunte si de verdad ella era un vampiro o solo era una broma, digo, cosas como estas no pasan dos veces en la vida.

_-¿De verdad eres un vampiro Moka-san?, es que no luces muy peligrosa._

_ -Lo sé _\- respondió como si nada _-es solo que por el momento mi poder y mi verdadero ser están sellados por este rosario que tengo en el cuello _\- continuo mostrándome justo aquel artefacto -_me lo puse porque en mi infancia causaba problemas y era odiada por eso... es por esa misma razón que no me lo puedo quitar _\- su mirada parecía nostálgica cuando me decía todo esto, al final de cuentas no estaba del todo convencido, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en esa chica.

Definitivamente las cosas a su lado serían más llevaderas, desafortunadamente, apenas había iniciado mi primer día en ese lugar cuando gane a mi primer enemigo, Komiya Saizou, un tipo de lo más arrogante, su aspecto era como el de un yakusa o algo por el estilo, realmente daba miedo, la primera impresión que me causo en el momento que lo conocí fue... bueno ya lo dije, aterradora, y no solo por su aspecto físico, si no por su actitud tan prepotente, prácticamente agresiva.

_-Sensei _\- dijo de pronto entre la clase con su gruesa voz _-por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de esas estúpidas reglas y devoramos a todos los seres humanos, y a las mujeres que estén buenas las tomamos._

Sentí algo de temor cuando dijo esto, pero más que eso, por mi mente paso la idea de que ese tío era de lo peor, no pasó mucho para que esa hipótesis se comprobara. Yo seguía en mi "cita" con Moka, cuando este sujeto llego con nosotros como si nada y muy a su manera se presentó.

_-¡Hola!, soy Komiya Saizou, tu compañero de clases _\- en eso volteo hacia donde estaba parado con unos ojos de odio _-dime una cosa Moka-san, ¿por qué una chica tan linda como tú se pasea con un pedazo de basura como este? _\- me tenía sujeto con una de sus manos, este tipo era en verdad fuerte, tanto que pudo levantarme del piso y arrojarme varios metros lejos.

_-¡Tsukune!_

_ -¡Espera!, ¿por qué no dejas a ese tío y vienes a divertirte conmigo? _\- dijo de nueva cuenta sujetándola del brazo, sin embargo, en vez de acceder ella se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia mí.

_-¡Ahora me estoy divirtiendo con Tsukune!, por favor, déjanos en paz._

Ambos corrimos para alejarnos lo más posible de él, por alguna razón tuve la necesidad de voltear hacia donde el aún permanecía, parecía más enojado esta vez, incluso murmuraba algunas palabras que por el contexto asumí que eran maldiciones o amenazas.

Mi miedo a permanecer en esa terrorífica escuela no ceso en lo que paso de la primera noche, estaba tan preocupado por mi vida, si alguno se llegaba a enterar de que un humano había violado la regla principal de jamás atravesar la barrera que dividía a nuestros mundo sería asesinado, así que al final decidí escribir mi carta de abandono, los nervios me invadían como no tienen idea, todos mis sentimientos actuales los puse en esos pocos renglones en los que señalaba el porqué de mi renuncia a ser parte de la Academia, fue poco lo que escribí, ya estaba convencido en su totalidad de que a la mañana siguiente iría a la oficina del director para entregársela, sin embargo, en ese mismo instante se me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de ese primer día con ella, de su sonrisa encantadora, de sus ojos en los que me perdía cada vez más, sentía que por algún motivo no podía alejarme de Moka-san, para mí ya era una parte importante de mi vida, aunque solo lleváramos unas horas de conocernos... ¡ah!, todas esas emociones se combinaron en mi interior tanto que esa noche no pude dormir, digo, ¿ustedes que harían?, tienen a la chica más increíble del mundo enfrente suyo, pero alrededor hay más de mil youkais con sed de sangre, por más que dijeran que la finalidad de la Academia Youkai era adaptarlos a la vida humana, al final es un conflicto existencial, tu felicidad o tu vida, ¿cómo elegir una de las dos con la cabeza llena de mil cosas?

A la mañana siguiente llevaba de nueva cuenta aquella carta de renuncia, solo por si acaso no era que me hubiese decidido por abandonar el lugar... ahora se me venían los recuerdos del conductor del autobús que me había traído, sobre que este sitio era aterrador y todo eso... ¿por qué no le hice caso?, me pregunte por milésima vez, bueno, ya era tarde para arrepentirse de eso. Yo seguía con mis pensamientos en desorden rumbo a las clases del día, cuando en eso, nuevamente la voz de aquel rufián me llamo, con su típico acento amenazador.

_-¡Hey tú, playboy!_

_ -¿Eh?_

_ -¿Fue divertido dime... ayer con Moka-san? _\- por su aspecto parecía que quisiera masacrarme en ese mismo lugar, yo solo veía como los que demás a nuestro alrededor nos miraban y comentaban no sé qué _-solo mira como estas temblando debilucho, supongo que los de tu clase deben de ser unos cobardes sin espíritu de lucha._

_ -¿Los... de mi clase?_

_ -Vamos dime, ¿qué clase de youkai enclenque eres? _\- no sabía que responder, mi mente estaba en blanco a causa del pánico, sentí ansias de correr pero mis piernas no me respondían, al final no sé por qué, de nueva cuenta se me vinieron recuerdos de mi paseo con Moka-san, en especial cuando ella me pregunto justo lo mismo que este sujeto.

_-"¿Por cierto, que clase de youkai, eres?... ¡ah, lo siento!, va contra las reglas revelar tu verdadera naturaleza, ¡disculpa!, no lo volveré a preguntar... "-_ su sonrisa se impregno en lo más profundo, fue solo hasta entonces que recordé eso que pude responder, no con mucha confianza y mucho menos con valor.

_-¡So... soy un... va... vampiro! _\- entonces si, la mirada de mi agresor aparentaba estar en llamas, se notaba el enojo hacia mí, tanto que en un impulso lanzo su primer golpe en contra, afortunadamente no a mí, pero si a la pared que estaba justo detrás... ¡era impresionante!, logro destruir ese muro tan grueso solo con sus manos.

_-¿Tu, un vampiro?, ese ser inmortal al que se le conoce como el más poderoso, ¡no me hagas reír! _\- decía mientras se alejaba como si nada _-como sea, esta vez voy enserio, aléjate de Moka-san si no quieres que te rompa en mil pedazos, intento de vampiro._

¿Cómo decirlo?, me encontraba en shock, no hacía más que ver detenidamente ese agujero en la pared, pensar en que pude estar en ese lugar...

_-¡No puede ser, este lugar es aterrador!... ese sujeto logro hacer esto sin ningún esfuerzo... yo... yo... ¡quiero irme a casa! _\- gritaba como loco de un lado para otro, hubiera seguido más tiempo así de no ser porque justo en ese instante unos brazos suaves me sujetaron del cuello con ternura, era ella, con su misma sonrisa que te hipnotizaba.

_-¡Buenos días Tsukune!, ¿cómo estás? _\- me pregunto inocentemente, solo fue hasta que se dio cuenta de mi cara aterrada que me volvió a decir, esta vez más afligida _-¿eh, te sucede algo?_

_ -No... Yo... lo que pasa es... quiero ir a... una escuela... para humanos._

_ -¿Humanos?_

_ -Si... es que yo... no pertenezco a este lugar..._

_ -¡De ninguna manera, tu no puedes ir a una escuela para humanos! _\- casi me grito sujetándome fuerte del saco.

_-¡Moka-san!_

_ -Es... es que yo... ¡odio a los humanos! _\- dijo con una inesperada mirada de reproche -_fui a una escuela para seres humanos en la secundaria... ellos... ellos me trataban muy mal porque no creían en los youkai... siempre me aislaban, me hacían a un lado... hubo ocasiones en las que llegue a pensar que sería mejor no estar ahí _\- pude ver como una pequeña gota de agua rodo desde sus ojos, sin embargo seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, esta vez mientras me miraba directamente _-pero ahora, tu estas aquí... tu eres mi mejor amigo... el único que he tenido, no digas que no perteneces aquí, vamos a estudiar y a trabajar duro para un día graduarnos, ¡por favor, no te vayas! _\- no sabía ni que decir ante tal confesión, en mi interior se combinaban la desesperación, la tristeza y la compasión, pero más aún el enojo, sus palabras me habían dolido y no pensaba claramente lo que decía, fue por eso que por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí el deseo irrefutable de golpear a ese rufián, esto no era culpa de Moka-san, pero con alguien tenía que desquitar todas estas emisiones, desafortunadamente, la primera persona que estaba frente a mí era justamente ella.

_-Dime algo, Moka-san... si yo fuese uno de esos humanos que tanto odias, ¿aun así me seguras aceptando? _\- pregunte por lo bajo.

_-¿Eh?_

_ -Yo... ¡soy un humano, solo estoy en esta escuela por culpa de un error! _\- grite con todas mis fuerzas, mi enojo se había desbordado completamente para entonces, estas palabras fueron los suficientemente contundentes para que ella por fin se separara de mi... pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en su cara, parecía incrédula ante lo que decía.

_-No... No puede ser... los humanos no son capaces de entrar en este lugar..._

_ -¡Ha, ya lo entiendo!, con esa expresión me lo dices todo._

_ -Tsukune, ¿es verdad lo que dices? _\- Moka-san estaba por volver a acercarse a mí, quizá más por desconfianza que por aceptación, tal y como yo lo hice al principio... fue ahí donde cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida... si bien mi molestia no la libere en golpes, pienso que mis palabras fueron mil veces más hirientes que eso.

_-¡No te me acerques!, ¿que no odiabas a los humanos?... pues si es verdad yo... ¡siento haberme hecho amigo de un monstruo! _\- esa fue la primera vez que vi como sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse, y todo por mi culpa, al final de cuentas no sé si mi conciencia o mi cobardía me orillaron a salir de ahí dejándola sola, no quise voltear a verla cuando pronuncio mi nombre entre algunos sollozos, "¿qué demonios acabo de hacer?" me preguntaba en tanto corría buscando la parada del autobús, no pensaba en nada más que en regresar a mi casa y olvidarme de esta pesadilla...

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada y nada me haría volverme atrás, ni siquiera por que el recuerdo de Moka-san siguiera en mi mente... ni siquiera porque sus ojos no se apartaban de mí... ni su sonrisa enigmática... ni siquiera porque entre todas esas memorias se me vino una del día anterior...

_-"¡Gracias Tsukune... gracias ti por primera vez, no me siento sola!" _\- me decía con esa ternura que solo la caracterizaba a ella... no podía creerlo, ¿qué clase de amigo soy?, no soy más que un idiota, cobarde, y cientos de adjetivos insultantes más... el autobús ya estaba por fin en el paraje de ese acantilado, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, el conductor, con su voz gruesa y esos ojos penetrantes me dijo como con ironía:

_-Así que no pudiste aguantar ni dos días aquí... bien, si estás seguro de tu decisión sube, te llevare e vuelta al mundo humano _\- ya no había vuelta atrás, era eso o quedarse a sufrir en este lugar por tres años, era obvio, yo me largaba de vuelta con los míos y nada me lo impediría... nada, excepto ese grito desesperado pidiendo ayuda, mi cuerpo se estremeció al pensar de quien se podía tratar, otra vez, mi mente se llenó de mil cosas, ¿qué debería de hacer ahora?, si me iba mi vida seguía como de costumbre, no me importaría aplazar la escuela otro año, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo, eso también significaría que ya no la volvería a ver nunca más, ¿qué pasaría si ese tipo Saizou le hiciera algo?... no, no podía permitirlo, viviría el resto de mis años pensado en que si algo le llegase a pasar todo sería mi culpa, algo como lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo ahora... ¡ahora mismo!, por supuesto, ese grito era de ella, y seguramente Saizou estaba ahí también... ¿saben qué?, ¡no me importo arriesgar mi vida al permanecer aquí!, yo solo quiero protegerla ella y estar a su lado.

Ni siquiera dije un adiós o un "cambie de opinión", solo me baje de ese camión y regrese corriendo hasta la Academia, no podía dejarla sola, sentía el ferviente sentimiento de llegar hasta ella, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, lo más probable era que me rechazara, pero al menos mi mente estaría más tranquila.

Sin embargo, el miedo seguía invadiéndome cada vez más, a lo lejos pude ver cómo era derribada con una gran fuerza, su rostro reflejaba terror ante lo que estaba delante de ella, un terror que después yo experimente al ver frente a mí a esa cosa, tan grande, deforme, con espinas sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, no lo podía creer, el ser abominable que tenía delante de mí era ese tipo Saizou, en cuanto me vio con sus ojos rojos de odio sentí como el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, otra vez sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, pero esta vez no podía, la persona que más quería estaba en el suelo, aterrada, sin poder moverse, solo viéndome como pidiéndome que la salvara, esta vez no huiría, no importa lo que me pasara, era el momento para dejar de ser un cobarde.

_-¡Tsukune!, ¿por qué volviste? _\- me pregunto tímidamente.

_-Yo... tenía algo que decirte Moka-san._

_ -¿Qué es esto, el idiota dice que tenía algo que decirte? _\- pronuncio esta vez el rival notablemente molesto en tanto se me acercaba, mis piernas no podían moverse a causa del shock, creo que mi temor era tan grande que al final ni siquiera sentí su ataque, de hecho, ni siquiera me quedan claras las palabras que me dijo en ese momento, solo fue hasta que Moka-san llego hasta mí que pude volver a reaccionar, me despertaron sus sollozos desesperados y sus lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

_-¡Tsukune, qué horror!, aunque volviste por mi te ha pasado esto... lo siento, todo es por la diferencia entre nosotros... como soy un vampiro... tengo la necesidad de beber la sangre de los humanos, y por tanto les hago daño _\- como pude trate de levantar mi mano para llegar hasta su rostro húmedo, pero mis fuerzas eran tan pocas que apenas llegue hasta su brazo _-¡por favor, perdóname!, al final... lo único que puedo hacer por ti es lastimarte..._

_ -Pro... probablemente _\- dije con dificultades, aunque ahora ya podía levantarme un poco de mi lugar y llegar hasta su hombro _-soy un humano, soy débil... y no tengo valor... pero, ya entiendo... no es correcto volver a casa y dejarte sola aquí... porque yo... ¡quiero ser tu amigo Moka-san! _\- a lo lejos, Saizou seguía viendo esta escena con recelo, se notaba cada vez más enfurecido, solo esperando el momento para volver a atacar, así que antes de que pudiera me acerque más a esa bellísima chica, para por fin confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos _-no me importa que seas un vampiro... aun así... Moka-san, ¡te quiero! _\- mis fuerzas me habían abandonado por completo, mi cuerpo cayo sin remedio casi desmayado, pero en el proceso, no sé cómo, sujete el sello de Moka-san, aquel rosario que tenía en el pecho y por accidente, lo removí... al instante una luz escarlata cubrió toda la zona, pude ver entre mi delirio como su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, parecía sufrir con esa extraña transformación, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo sangre y su pelo se tiño plateado... ella era... era como otra persona, delante de mi estaba la figura de un auténtico vampiro que emitía un aura inmensa.

_-No puede ser... ese pelo... esos ojos... ese youkai... tu eres... ¡un vampiro! _\- decía exaltado Saizou en tanto retrocedía, en el rostro de aquella Moka-san se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica, se podría decir que hasta burlona.

_-¡Así que tú eres el que me despertó de mi sueño! _\- su voz era dura, seca, fría, en mi mente no cabía la idea de que esa tierna chica se hubiese convertido en este nuevo ser, pero que aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa... el otro tipo temblaba del miedo _-bueno, ¿tú me quieres no?, entonces, ¿por qué no vienes y me tomas?_

_ -¿Que?... ¡no bromees conmigo! _\- casi por reflejo que por animo de lucha Saizou se atrevía a levantarle la mano a esa chica, que gran error, a pesar de su fuerza brutal, no logro moverla ni un centímetro, esta vez sí se notaba más aterrado que con antes.

_-Atacarme con este nivel de poder... tú, no mereces ser mi oponente _\- no se dijo más, ella lanzo el cuerpo del rival varios metros con una patada espeluznante _-**¡Reconoce tu lugar!** _\- en menos de treinta segundos, Saizou, ese monstruo terriblemente fornido y aterrador fue derrotado, con un solo movimiento, esta cara de Moka-san era la más poderosa que había visto hasta ahora, aun así, la impresión no pasaba de mí, no sabía ni que decir, poco a poco me fui levantado con una expresión de desconcierto, fue hasta entonces que ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sus ojos escarlata se centraron en mí, tanto que de verdad sentí que yo sería su siguiente víctima.

_-¡Algo está mal!, tú tienes miedo de esta parte de mí, ¿verdad? _\- yo solo temblaba, no sé si de miedo o de asombro, con un paso lento llego hasta donde yo permanecía, tomo el sello del rosario entre sus manos, al instante pude ver como parte de su pelo regresaba a su estado normal, parecía que estaba volviendo a ser la misma chica que antes, pero antes de desaparecer, esta Moka me dijo algo que hizo desvanecer algo de mi temor hacia ella _-tranquilo, he estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, Aono Tsukune, por lo mientras, cuida de la otra sentimental Moka _\- aunque trate de hablar con esta chica al menos por un momento fue imposible, de un segundo a otro ella regreso a ser el mismo ser amoroso que antes, y tal parece que el esfuerzo la había desgastado, por que al momento cayo desmayada en mis brazos.

Desde entonces, se podría decir que pude conocer mejor a Moka-san, ahora mi deseo de irme de esta Academia se había desvanecido por completo, la carta, ¡vamos!, esa carta ya no tenía ningún valor, de hecho al día siguiente casi sin querer termine por romperla, con esta decisión mi exuberante vida dentro de la Academia Youkai había comenzado, con el tiempo conocí al resto de mis amigos, y se podría decir que también a mis enamoradas, aunque suene mal que yo lo diga así... todos juntos nos enfrentamos a grandes retos a lo largo de estos dos años, inclusive en muchos de ellos estuvimos punto de perder nuestras vidas, en eso me incluyo también, aunque de hecho, ese fue el primer paso para que pudiera conseguir un gran paso dentro de mi superación personal, gracias a la sangre de vampiro de Moka-san que me otorgo en la batalla contra el delegado de seguridad de la escuela, pude volverme más fuerte cada día, y con el paso del tiempo llegue a tener el poder para protegerla.

Ahora todos vivimos una vida más o menos tranquila aquí... sin embargo, después de tantos suceso mi mente aún sigue confusa por dos grandes dudas, la primera, es el porqué de que yo terminara viniendo a este lugar, siendo que solo era un ser humano común y corriente, aunque debo admitir que con el tiempo esa pregunta me ha ido pareciendo menos importante... pero aún me queda la segunda duda... la verdad, a pesar de que por fin pude conseguir el poder para proteger a Moka-san , no sé, no sé lo que debería de hacer... yo la quiero, no me interesa si es en su estado sellado o en su forma vampírica, para mí las dos son iguales, sin embargo no sé si yo estoy a su altura, me aterra el hecho de pensar que no voy a ser la suficiente pieza, no sé si la Moka interna podrá aceptar a un ser que aún es más débil que ella... además ella parece no estar interesada en mi como lo hace su contraparte... de verdad no lo sé, ¿qué es lo que debería de hacer ahora?, pero mientras lo averiguo seguiré aquí a su lado... hasta que pueda encontrar esa respuesta.

Continuará...

* * *

_Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aqui... nos vemos la semana que viene y recuerden..._

_Stay Cool!_


	2. Trama

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Venga, comencemos con el cap.

* * *

**Capitulo II: Trama**

Son casi las 7:30 de la mañana, en aquel lugar el sol empezaba a asomarse tímidamente inundando con sus rayos cada parte de aquel edificio antiguo que en las tinieblas de la noche lucia tan aterrador, pero que con esta cantidad de luz tan leve... no la verdad seguía viéndose aterrador... pero bueno, fuera lo que fuera ese lugar estaba destinado para que todos los alumnos del internado estudiarán, les gustara o no.

La mayoría de los chicos a esas horas aún seguían durmiendo, otros cuantos rogaban por que el amanecer fuese tan solo una pesadilla pasajera y así no despertarse, ya saben cómo cualquier persona normal en este mundo, aunque como casi siempre había una excepción entre ellos, se trataba de una chica, pero no una como las demás, ella era diferente en todo sentido, no solo por su naturaleza espectacular, también por su belleza cautivadora y sobre todo, por esa actitud tan animada con la vida. Los primeros azes de luz penetraron levemente en su ventana hasta llegar a donde permanecía recostada, lo normal sería que con eso se levantara de su cama y comenzara a arreglarse para otro día de estudios, pero por alguna razón esta vez fue diferente, en cuanto sintió la luz sobre sus ojos simplemente se dio la vuelta y se tapó aún más con su frazada para continuar durmiendo, no había ninguna razón para que fuese obligada a levantarse, a no ser por ese infernal artefacto que en ese instante comenzó con ese ruido tan desesperante, como pudo estiro una de sus manos hasta llegar al despertador para detenerlo, le costaba trabajo, pues no estaba dispuesta siquiera abrir los ojos para encontrarlo, después de todo le había llevado trabajo el conciliar el sueño la noche anterior como para que ahora fuese interrumpida de su descanso por una simple maquina...

Después de varios intentos por fin pudo callar ese artefacto, ¡por fin, paz y tranquilidad!, esta vez no había nada ni nadie en este mundo que la pudiese levantar de su cama por más que se lo rogara, nadie excepto "ella", que con una voz entre somnolienta y molesta le grito de imprevisto.

_-"¡Hey tú!, despierta de una buena vez"._

_-¿Que...?, ¡ah eres tú! _\- respondió la muchacha entre-abriendo uno de sus ojos, dejando ver un poco de su color verde esmeralda.

_-"¡Deja de decirme eso!, actúas como si no me conocieras... _\- casi le grito la voz que provenía de su pecho, más precisamente del rosario que portaba _-bueno, eso no importa, ¡levántate!"_

_-¡No quiero!, tengo mucho sueño, estuve estudiando hasta tarde, así que merezco unas cuantas horas más de descanso._

_-"Dime una cosa, ¿para qué fue que te desvelaste estudiando? _\- el tono en que decía esto era como el de una mamá regañando a su hija _-obviamente para no suspender el examen de cálculo, así que no eches todo ese esfuerzo a la basura y levántate que no podemos llegar tarde a clase"_

_-¡Ya te dije que no!, aparte de eso hoy es sábado ¡en-te-ra-te!, no tengo clases hoy._

_-"¿¡Sábado!, entiendes lo que estás diciendo niña? _\- dijo aquella voz, un poco más exaltada _-entonces: ¡en-te-ra-te, hoy es viernes, Omote!" _\- en cuanto dijo esto los ojos de la chica se abrieron totalmente, por su expresión reflejaba algo de sorpresa ante lo que su otra parte le había dicho, incluso ya se había sentado sobre su cama, aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_-¿¡Que!? no puede ser, eso quiere decir que pase dos días enteros estudiando sin dormir._

_-"No, solo que anoche te dormiste muy tarde y por eso piensas eso"_

_-Espera, eso también quiere decir que... ¡hoy es el examen de cálculo, ah, no puede ser!_

_-"Pues créelo Omote, y si no quieres llegar tarde levántate de una vez y ponte en plan de arreglarte"_

_-De acuerdo, ya voy Ura-chan _\- rápidamente salió de su cama para empezar a preparar todas su cosas.

Exactamente, esta chica es la más bella de toda la escuela, y también una de las más inteligentes, _Akashiya Moka_.

Como pudo comenzó a preparar su mochila, se dio un rápido baño, se vistió y al final salió de su habitación un tanto apresurada, el desayuno en ese momento no le interesaba del todo, tal vez en el camino se lo encontraría, si saben a lo que me refiero, por sus expresiones y sus constantes bostezos se notaba que Moka aun seguía teniendo sueño, incluso los demás chicos que se encontraba en su camino a la Academia se daban cuenta de esto, claro, a todos los hombre lo único que les interesaba era lo bella que se veía esa mañana, realmente no le prestaban tanta atención a su actitud somnolienta.

_-"No puede ser contigo, ¿cómo se te fue a olvidar el día en el que vives?"_

_-Fue una confusión, ya deja de regañarme Ura-chan _\- decía la pelirrosa con una carita bastante tierna.

_-"Lo hago porque a mi si me interesa la calificación que saquemos en la prueba"_

_-Lo dices como si a mí no me importara..._

_-"Bueno, no te veo poner mucho de tu parte" _\- ante esta respuesta Omote se detuvo en seco, tomo el sello del rosario entre sus manos y empezó a sacudirlo un tanto molesta.

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, después de todo yo soy la única que casi no durmió por estar repasando mientras tú estabas ahí dentro sin hacer nada._

_-"Por supuesto que estaba estudiando también, el que no te hayas dado cuenta no es mi problema... ¡y deja de sacudir el sello!"_

_-Y si dices que también lo estabas haciendo, ¿por qué no me hablaste?_

_-"Para no desconcentrarte, obvio"_

_-Pero podrías haberme ayudado._

_-"Quizá, pero era mejor que tu aprendieras por tu cuenta, eso se llama ser autodidacta"_

_-No me vengas con eso ahora Ura-chan _\- dijo la ojiverda entre otro de sus bostezos.

_-"Aunque no me creas es cierto, lo hago solo por nuestro bien" _\- respondió la interna, un tanto más calma.

_-Como sea, de todas formas tú estás más despierta que yo y eso no lo puedes negar._

_-"Error señorita, yo también estoy desvelada, solo que a diferencia de ti yo sí puedo aguantar mucho más"_

_-Claro, estas ahí dentro donde todo está obscuro, en cambio yo tengo la luz del sol directo sobre mí._

_-"Ya, no te quejes y vamos rápido, que entramos a clases en 20 minutos"_

_-Ok, ya voy _\- Moka se siguió directo hasta la entrada de la escuela con su mismo paso cansado, ahí se encontró con sus demás amigas, estaban hablando de no sé qué cosa, pero por la actitud de la más desarrollada del grupo, la vampiresa se imaginó de inmediato sobre que se trataba el tema.

_-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! _\- casi grito una de las chicas de pelo morado recortado a otra de sus compañeras.

_-Si lo estoy, olvide por completo que hoy teníamos examen _\- exclamo ella, era un tanto más baja, pero a pesar de su estatura estaba muy bien desarrollada de la parte frontal.

_-Pero si la profesora nos lo dijo desde hace dos semanas-desu _\- completo otra de las alumnas, ella al contrario que sus demás amigas era la más pequeña, en todo menos en su inteligencia, traía puesto su típico atuendo de bruja, con todo y el sombrero.

_-Pu... pues sí, pero apenas y llevamos un mes de haber entrado al cuarto semestre y ya nos pone la primera prueba, enserio Ririko-sensei está loca, me escuchas, ¡esta demente! _\- respondió nuevamente la peli azul más exaltada.

_-¡Ya relájate! _\- expreso de pronto la última de las chicas, ella por su parte traía el cabello atado por dos coletas, además de llevaba puesto un delantal con la figura de un cuervo _-como dices, apenas va un mes de haber comenzado el curso, entonces el examen no debe de estar muy difícil._

_-Eso lo dices tú, seguramente todos los temas que estamos viendo ya te los sabes de memoria, pero yo solo soy una simple mujer _\- volvió a decir la chica de grandes... encantos, en ese preciso momento a lo lejos se volvió a escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa que las llamaba a todas.

_-¡Hey chicas, buenos días!_

_-¡Ah, hola Moka-san!_

_-¿Qué tal?_

_-¡Hola!_

_-¡Moka-san, buenos días-desu! _\- dijo por último la más pequeña del grupo en tanto se abalanzaba sobre la vampiresa.

_-¡Ah, hola Yukari-chan! _\- respondió esta un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de la brujita, aunque ya estuviese acostumbrada a ello.

_-¡Mmm!, ¿qué pasa?, te ves algo rara, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? _\- le pregunto ahora Kurumu.

_-Sí, es que me la pase estudiando para el examen de hoy hasta muy tarde._

_-¡Ya ves!, eso sí es ser una estudiante aplicada, no como tu Kurumu _\- expreso de pronto Mizore, haciendo que la súcubo la tomara de su suéter y la empezara a sacudir.

_-¡Para de una vez de decir eso!, yo también soy aplicada, es solo que me cuesta más trabajo aprender las lecciones._

_-Bueno ya chicas, dejen de pelear, todavía es muy temprano _\- agrego Ruby con una sonrisa despreocupada.

_-Está bien, pero dile que me deje de molestar si no... _\- menciono nuevamente la peli azul en un tono infantil, en ese instante detrás de todas llego un pequeño grupo de tres chicos, el más alto de todos fue el que hablo primero, dirigiéndose justamente a Kurumu.

_-¿Desde cuándo Ruby-san es tu mamá, Kurumu?_

_-¡Gin-senpai! _\- dijeron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas.

_-¡No te metas en esto lobo pervertido!, ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando _\- expreso luego la pequeña un tanto más molesta.

_-No, pero déjame adivinar, era sobre alguna prueba, ¿verdad?_

_-Pero por supuesto que... ¡eh!, ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_-Se te ve en la cara, esa expresión desesperada como de novia plantada en un altar y tu cuerpo sacudiéndose levemente me dicen que estas nerviosa porque no estudiaste, ¿me equivoco? _\- su rostro era de sorpresa por lo que el senpai le estaba diciendo, sin embargo trato de disimularlo.

_-¡Ja!, me doy cuenta ahora, sabes acerca de todo esto porque tu también estas en la misma situación, debes de estarte muriendo de miedo, ¿no es así?_

_-La verdad no, estuve repasando mis lecciones toda esta semana y realmente estoy muy confiado, así que no te preocupes linda _\- dijo ahora con una sonrisa burlona, esta vez Kurumu estaba llorando al estilo anime.

_-¡No es posible, soy la única que no se preparó para un examen!_

_-Mantente tranquila mujer _\- dijo de pronto una voz de niña justo detrás de todo el grupo, era Kokoa, que venía con una actitud un tanto retadora _-lo más seguro es que tu no seas la única que está en esa situación, ¿verdad Tsukune-kun? _\- al instante el reciente mencionado puso una cara como de vergüenza.

_-¡Espera Kokoa!, no deberías de decir eso así como así _\- le regaño su hermana mayor, o sea Moka.

_-¡Esta bien Moka-san!, no me molesta _\- respondió el castaño _-más bien, me agrada saber que Kokoa-chan se preocupa por sus demás amigos._

_-¿¡Qui... quien se preocuparía por ti, enclenque!? _\- grito la muchachita con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

_-Bueno pero, ¿en verdad tampoco estudiaste Tsukune-san? _\- pregunto la mayor del grupo, al instante las demás chicas voltearon a ver al chico.

_-No, no, si lo hice, me la pase toda la noche en vela... por eso tengo tanto sueño._

_-¿Ves Ura-chan?, no soy la única que esta de esa forma _\- dijo de pronto la vampiresa mayor, viendo directo hacia el sello.

_-"Si, sí, pero al menos el si se levantó temprano, e incluso se ve mejor que tu"_

_-¿Eh, de que están hablando-dechu? _\- cuestiono un pequeño ser alado de imprevisto, era Ko-chan, la mascotita que acompañaba siempre a Kokoa.

_-Es que desde esta mañana Ura-chan me ha estado regañando porque me desperté un poquito tarde..._

_-"Nada de eso... _\- interrumpió la voz del rosario _-te levantaste 20 minutos tarde... eso porque casi te lo rogué, si no aun seguirías en tu cama"_

_-Por favor, no digas esa palabra, que cuando la oigo me dan ganas de volver a dormir... ¡ah! _\- al final de esto Moka volvió a bostezar de una manera un tanto tierna, de inmediato Tsukune, al percatarse de esto se perdió en su mundo de color rosa, en donde solo existía la chica del rosario.

_-"¡Ka... Kawaii, Moka-san se ve tan linda con esa expresión en su cara!" _\- como decirlo, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco mirando directo hacia la pelirrosa, era como si estuviese hipnotizado por su cara.

_-"¡Uh, Tsukune, él está...!" _\- pensó a su vez ella, poniendo ahora un ligero sonrojo en su carita.

_-¡Ejem!... _\- en el momento en que la súcubo se dio cuenta de la actitud tan "romántica" de la parejita trato de separarlos a como diera lugar, pero por más que fingiera estar tosiendo, ninguno le hacía mucho caso _-¡Ejem!, ¿interrumpo?_

_-¡Eh, perdón Kurumu-chan!, ¿qué es lo que estabas diciendo? _\- contesto el castaño medio sacado de onda.

_-Nada importante, solamente... ¡dejen de mirarse el uno al otro como retrasados!, estamos aquí, lo sabían._

_-¡Gomen, gomen! _\- expreso el par un poco apenados, cuando de pronto, de entre todo el grupo surgió una última voz, algo delgada y se podría decir que hasta de un niño, era justamente del ultimo chico, el más joven de todos, Fong Fong:

_-¡Esto!, yo no tengo exámenes hoy, pero estoy seguro de que a todos ustedes les va a ir bien, me lo ha dicho el destino mismo _\- dijo con un tono elocuente, mientras miraba hacia el cielo como en una escena dramática, incluso parecía que una ligera luz lo iluminaba.

_-Si, a nadie le importa... _\- contrarresto Mizore, en ese instante la "luz" del chino se apagó así como así.

_-En comparación con todos los demás comentarios ese pudo ser el más inútil que se haya escuchado _\- agrego Kurumu, al pobre chico estaba atónito ante lo que sus "amigas" le decían.

_-¡No puede ser!, ¿porque son tan malas solo conmigo? _\- dijo llorando al puro estilo anime, en tanto Yukari le acariciaba la espalda, más por compasión. En ese momento también sonaron las campanas de la escuela, lo cual indicaba que las clases comenzarían muy pronto.

_-Bueno, seguiremos con nuestra platica después, ya deben irse _\- espeto Ruby.

_-Ok, nos vemos._

_-¡Adiós! _\- después de despedirse todos el grupo se dirigió directo a sus salones, bueno, todos menos Gin, que se quedó sentado en uno de los pilares de la entrada.

_-¡Oye!, ¿no piensas entrar o qué?_

_-Lo hare, pero tengo clase hasta el segundo periodo._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tan pronto?_

_-Haces muchas preguntas Ruby, solamente quise llegar temprano, eso es todo._

_-¿De veras es por eso, o será que querías ver a cierta "persona"? _\- esta última pregunta puso un tanto nervioso al lobo, sin embargo no respondió nada, al contrario, solo se quedó viendo para otra parte _-¡hump, lo sabía!_

Paso el tiempo sin nada importante por contar, los integrantes del club de periodismos tomaban sus clases como de costumbre. Kurumu aún seguía muy intranquila ante la prueba que tendría pasado el descanso, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor como buscando una salida o a alguien que le pudiese ayudar, cosa que no fue ignorada por el resto de los profesores, que a cada rato la reprendían por estar tan dispersa. Moka y Tsukune a pesar de estar en verdad cansados no se dejaban vencer por el sueño, bueno, en algunos momentos empezaban a cabecear, afortunadamente para evitarlo estaba la Moka interna que le llamaba la atención a su contraparte, y esta a su vez intentaba mantener despierto al chico, así más o menos lograron pasar esa primera mitad de las clases.

Todo hasta ese entonces era paz y tranquilidad, una como nunca habían experimentado los chicos, todas esas peleas en el mundo humano, más contra la organización del Fairy Tale realmente los habían tenido muy atareados, así que estos días tan calmados eran como un verdadero bálsamo... sin embargo, apartado de todos estos dilemas se encontraba un antiguo problema, uno que nadie había sido capaz de descubrir, es decir, que en esos momentos no era muy relevante, aun así, este sería el principal detonador de un nuevo conflicto entre todos los ayashi, tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Muy al fondo del bosque prohibido de la Academia se hallaba ella, estaba de lo más tranquila, tanto que ni siquiera se movía de su sitio ni un solo milímetro, parecía estar dormida a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, nada le perturbaba, ni el viento o lo sonidos que se encontraban a su alrededor, más bien parecía que estaba esperando a alguien pues no apartaba la vista de un punto fijo entre la maleza de aquel lugar.

_-¿Hasta cuándo me va a hacer esperar? _\- murmuro de pronto, su voz era delicada, aun así s escuchaba impaciente _-este idiota, llevo aquí más de dos horas, dijo que solo iba a revisar que el terreno fuese seguro, no sé qué más estará haciendo por ahí _\- en ese instante la chica adquirió movimiento y se levantó de la roca donde permanecía _-me tiene aquí como si fuese... ¡no pienso tolerarlo más!, iré enseguida hacia donde esta..._

_-¡Eres bastante impaciente! _\- dijo de pronto una voz gruesa detrás de ella, la cual pertenecía a un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo rubio hasta los hombros con una a paraciencia bastante maquiavélica, al momento la muchacha (también rubia, para aclarar) quedo algo impresionada, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

_-Te fuiste hace mucho, dime algo, ¿la academia cambio de lugar o el sello es más fuerte ahora?_

_-Te lo dije, fui a preparar nuestro lugar de arribo._

_-Eso no explica por qué te retrasaste tanto, mientras a mí me tienes de lo más intranquila aquí, ¿quién rayos te crees?_

_-¡Basta! _\- grito el hombre potentemente, haciendo que los animales que estaban alrededor huyeran _-no eres ni mi amante ni mi esposa para que me reclames de esa manera._

_-¡Ni lo seré, nadie en este mundo quisiera estar al lado de un rufián sin modales como tú! _\- respondió la rubia algo ruborizada.

_-¿Terminaste?_

_-¡Aun no... !_

_-¡Pues que mal!, ahora es mi turno de hablar... _\- la energía que transmitía el tipo era algo de considerarse, tanto que la mujer mejor se quedó callada y presto atención de mala gana _-la zona es segura, nadie parece darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, en verdad hemos recibido mucha ayuda de parte del Fairy Tale, la mayoría parece estar más concentrados en eso, pero no podría decir que la situación es la más apropiada, sin embargo debemos actuar pronto._

_-A... a mí solo me interesa una cosa _\- musito la muchacha con la cabeza abajo _-¿los viste?_

_-¿Hump?_

_-¡Dime!, ¿viste a esos bastardos?_

_-¡Eso!, por supuesto, y parece que su grupo se ha fortalecido en poco tiempo que... en verdad será algo complejo el aplicar el plan..._

_-Eso no quiere decir que sea imposible._

_-¡Ten cuidado niña!, si actúas precipitadamente podría echarlo todo a perder._

_-De ninguna manera _\- expreso ella, volviendo a levantarse _-en todo caso tengo un az bajo la manga, encontré una pequeña apertura dentro de su escudo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Uno de sus integrantes tiene dudas en sus corazón, siente el conflicto viviendo dentro de su alma, y en ocasiones la desesperación lo invade, eso para mí es más que suficiente para llevar a cabo lo planeado._

_-Ya veo, tal parece que no soy el único que ha estado trabajando en este tiempo._

_-Por supuesto, no deberías de confiarte mucho de mí, después de todo los genios somos los maestros del engaño._

_-Pues, no demostraste eso hace unos meses, cuando te les enfrentan tés _\- en cuanto el hombre dijo esto, la chica pareció molestarse.

_-En esa ocasión me confié y abuse de las circunstancias, pero esta vez será diferente, ya tengo un objetivo definido y no pienso perderlo de vista._

_-Eso espero, ese grupo me causo muchos problemas, inclusive perdí todo mi estatus aquí adentro _\- menciono el, en tanto apretaba los puños _-es por eso, que esta vez no podemos fallar... para eso justamente te traje hasta aquí, así los dos saldríamos beneficiados._

_-En ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha de una vez, expresidente._

_-Lo mismo digo, Nikari Kashiko _\- al instante ambas figuras desaparecieron de aquel lugar entre un fuerte resplandor, nada bueno podría esperarse de la alianza de estos dos enemigos antiguos.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si es que llegaste hasta aqui, nos vemos a la próxima y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	3. Verdadera Intención

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Caps resubidos a FanFiction, próximamente contenido nuevo.

* * *

**Capitulo III: Verdadera Intención**

De vuelta en la Academia Youkai, el club de periodismo estaba reunido como casi todos los días en el comedor de la escuela para tomar la merienda, se escuchaba una plática muy amena entre ellos y de vez en cuando unas cuantas risas, claro, sin dejar de lado la razón principal por la que esta vez hasta la misma Ruby estaba presente.

_-Entonces, podríamos decidir de una vez de que se va a tratar el especial para esta ocasión _\- pregunto Gin-senpai.

_-¡Mmm!, no sé, debe de ser algo grande, después de todo es para celebrar el aniversario de la Academia _\- expreso Moka, mientras trataba de pensar en algo.

_-Oigan, hablando de eso, ¿alguno sabe cuántos años cumple la escuela este año? _\- cuestiono Kurumu, en tanto seguía comiendo.

_-Bueno, fue fundada por el director en 1820, tu saca las cuentas _\- le respondió la bruja mayor, pero por más que lo intentara nada más no le salían las cuentas, a tal grado de desesperarse y dar un número al azar.

_-¡Ah claro, hace 177 años! _\- al instante tanto Yukari como Kokoa se dieron un golpe en la frente como diciendo "no es posible", mientras que Moka solo se limitaba a reír discretamente.

_-Por supuesto que no-desu, fue hace 197 años, en verdad no puede ser que no sepas hacer una resta tan simple-desu._

_-Eso da lo mismo, igual son bastantes años._

_-¡Hey!, nos estamos desviando del tema, podrían par de dos poner atención a lo que hacemos _\- casi grito el senpai.

_-Bueno, no hay que desesperarnos, aún tenemos 2 semanas para planear algún reportaje interesante, igual como el del año pasado _\- propuso Tsukune, ante esto la mayoría asintió.

_-Pues no sé tú, pero a mí como que no me convenció mucho eso de "los inicios de un buen sueño" _\- expreso Kokoa, un tanto indiferente.

_-Se llamaba "El inicio de una gran historia" _\- repuso Mizore, haciendo una de sus clásicas apariciones justo detrás de la peli naranja _-además a mi si me gusto, era un relato entretenido que a los demás alumnos también les pareció bueno._

_-Eso lo dices por que la editora de esa historia fuiste tú, ¿no? _\- respondió la vampiresa menor, reponiéndose un poco de la impresión.

_-No solo lo digo yo, todos aquí también, y si no me crees mira esto _\- al momento la yuki onna se subió a la banca del comedor y empezó a llamar la atención de los presentes _-¡escúchenme un momento por favor!... bien, todos los que les haya gustado la publicación especial del club de periodismo para el aniversario del año pasado, levanten la mano _\- como era de esperarse la gran mayoría lo hizo, a excepción de algunos que eran aun de séptimo grado -_gracias... ¿qué dices ahora?_

_-Ok, lo admito, quizá el reportaje si fue un poco bueno, pero nada más... y tu Wong, ¿cómo es que levantaste la mano?_

_-Fácil, solo estire mi brazo y lo alce por encima de mí..._

_-¡No me refiero a eso tarado si no a la razón!_

_-¡Ah eso!, es que tuve la oportunidad de leer ese periódico hace unos días y en verdad la historia me pareció bastante espectacular, era como si estuviese leyendo una mini-novela, te luciste Mizore-chan._

_-¡Vaya, gracias!_

_-¡Ejem, el tiempo se nos pasa chicos! _\- volvió a decir el hombre lobo, ahora un tanto más impacientado.

_-"Tranquilízate Ginei, tendremos todo listo a tiempo, no tienes por qué ponerte de esa manera" _\- espeto de pronto Ura-san.

_-Sí, ya se, es solo que estoy un tanto estresado, además de eso me gustaría que pudiésemos superar justamente lo del año pasado._

_-La verdad a mi también, pienso que podríamos lucirnos aún más _\- secundo el castaño.

_-Pero para eso primero tenemos que pensar en una idea clara y lo demás vendrá solo _\- agrego Ruby.

_-¡Esperen un segundo! _\- dijo de repente Kurumu _-¿qué les parece esto?, que tal si para no desesperarnos tanto hacemos una pequeña competencia._

_-¿Competencia?_

_-Si miren, cada uno piense en una idea para el reportaje, y al final haremos una encuesta en toda la escuela para que ver cual le gusta más a los alumnos._

_-¡Mmm!, me parece interesante _\- agrego Kokoa mostrando un poco de emoción.

_-Pero, qué tal si en vez de que cada uno piense en una idea hacemos equipos para que sea más rápido _\- propuso también el chino, ganándose (extrañamente para el) el consentimiento de todos los chicos.

_-Bueno, si realmente les parece entonces haremos que esto sea aún más interesante _\- repuso Mizore, con una mirada un tanto perspicaz _-¿qué les parece un duelo de chicas contra chicos?_

_-¡Ah, eso!, no era necesariamente a lo que me refería..._

_-¿Que pasa Fong Fong, acaso te da miedo perder-desu?_

_-No es eso, es solo que..._

_-¡Es solo que nada, aceptamos! _\- dijo de pronto el mayor de los chicos, causando una ligera reacción de sorpresa en sus dos amigos _-y para ponerle más interés a esto, apostemos algo._

_-¡Espera senpai!, no te parece que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos._

_-No es para tanto Tsukune, solo será una apuesta inofensiva _\- le contesto Kurumu para después volver dirigirse al licántropo _-ok, entonces, si nosotras ganamos ustedes tendrán que... hacer todo lo que queramos por 1 semana._

_-¡Kurumu-chan, eso no tiene nada de inofensivo!_

_-"Silencio Omote, esto se está poniendo mejor"_

_-De acuerdo, pero si ganamos entonces ustedes deberán de convertirse en nuestras maids (sirvientas pues) por tres días..._

_-¿Solo tres días?, entonces no será tan malo _\- volvió a hablar la peli naranja, sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de escuchar la bajaría abruptamente de su felicidad...

_-Aun no termino... harán eso por tres días y siempre nos tendrán que llamar por "cariño" o "mi amor", serán tiernas, amables y... si, casi como nuestras parejas..._

_-¿¡Que!? _\- gritaron las bellas ayashi al mismo tiempo, era evidente su preocupación ante esto.

_-Un momento, eso es demasiado Ginei-san._

_-Ok, si les parece muy pesado entonces que cada una tenga a su propio "amo"..._

_-¿Oye es cierto lo que dices? _\- pregunto de pronto Haiji-senpai (un chico de pelo blanco amigo de Gin), saliendo de quien sabe dónde con su clásico uniforme de karateca.

_-Sí, ¿por, le quieres entrar? _\- de un momento a otro el peliblanco volteo discretamente hacia donde se encontraba Kokoa, estaba totalmente enrojecida, no si por la pena o por el enojo.

_-Por supuesto._

_-¡Pero tu ni siquiera eres de nuestro club-desu! _\- le grito la bruja menor.

_-Soy un aliado de Gin y de todos ustedes, además siempre estoy aquí cuando se necesita, así que se podría decir que casi casi soy parte de esta "bonita familia"_

_-Bueno... es cierto..._

_-¡Tsukune!_

_-Gomen, Kurumu-chan, pero es que Haiji-senpai tiene razón, además, no es por reclamar pero ustedes son más que nosotros, estamos en algo de desventaja._

_-¡Uh, es cierto!_

_-¡Onee-chan!_

_-Bueno, es que nosotras somos 7 contando a Ura-chan y ellos solo tres, por lo menos ahí que darles ese beneficio, ¿no creen?_

_-Pues, la verdad..._

_-Ok, ok, si no quieren aceptar entonces haremos esto de la manera tradicional _\- por la expresión de Kurumu se hacía notar que esa manera era realmente aburrida, al menos para ella, lo pensó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin, después de un largo silencio volvió a hablar.

_-¡Ugh, muy bien, es un trato!, todo con tal de tener algo de diversión._

_-Entonces que comience la competencia _\- respondió el senpai estrechando la mano de la chica... bueno, su mano y algo más que le costó tremenda bofetada...

Al poco rato de terminada la hora de la comida ambos equipos se reunieron en lugares separados para empezar a planear de una vez sus ideas, las chicas estaban agrupadas en el salón del club, mientras que los chicos se habían retirado hacia donde se encontraban las canchas de la escuela, todo bajo la recomendación del senpai ya que a esa misma hora era el periodo de entrenamiento de las chicas de noveno grado (ya saben, Gin, chicas lindas en uniforme deportivo... ), a los demás no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, después de todo el aire libre les ayudaría un poco más a pensar.

_-Entonces, ¿que se les ocurre? _\- pregunto el hombre lobo, sin desapartar la vista de su "espectáculo" favorito.

_-Pues la verdad, nada, estoy en blanco _\- musito el chino, haciendo una pose de concentración.

_-Esto es difícil, no tengo ni la menor idea de que podremos hacer, no presto mucha atención a las cosas que pasan en este lugar _\- espeto Haiji.

_-¡Ah, sabía que esta no era una buena idea!, a este paso no vamos a conseguir nada en absoluto._

_-Tranquilo Tsukune-san, de seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá _\- volvió a decir Fong Fong mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda _-además, el articulo del año pasado fue tu idea no, eso demuestra que tienes la capacidad para volver a idear alguna otra cosa igual o mejor._

_-Pues sí, pero en ese tiempo tuve el apoyo de todos, y para serte sinceros Moka-san y Mizore-chan fueron las que más ideas le aportaron, yo solamente di una pequeña base._

_-Ok, tal vez esto sea un tanto más complejo de cómo lo imagine _\- agrego Gin-senpai, inclusive dejando de contemplar a las chicas _-pero, no podemos rendirnos, recuerden que esto lo hacemos para poder ganar la apuesta a las chicas._

_-Supongo, aun así somos nosotros cuatro contra todas ellas, y eso porque Haiji-senpai se nos unió, si no estaríamos mucho peor._

_-Tienes razón, hubiera estado bien que algún otro chicos se nos hubiese unido, así no estaríamos tan mal _\- repuso el recién mencionado, en ese preciso momento, casi de la nada surgió la figura de un pequeño ser volador justo detrás de él.

_-Quizá yo pueda ayudarlos-dechu _\- dijo de pronto este ser causando un poco de impresión en los presentes.

_-¿Ko-chan, que haces aquí?_

_-¿Las chicas te mandaron a espiarnos o qué?_

_-¡No, no, al contrario, me dijeron que les vendiera a ayudar-dechu!_

_-¿Que dices?_

_-Sí, es que Moka-chan dijo que si yo era una especie de "hombre" debería de venir con ustedes, y como las demás también estuvieron de acuerdo, Kokoa-sama me envió-dechu._

_-Bueno, algo es algo _\- _"gracias, de verdad gracias Moka-san" _\- pensó después el castaño con una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

_-Y qué mejor, ahora tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado que sabe los secretos de ellas, así podemos aventajar y ganarles, ¿no es grandioso? _\- expreso Fong Fong en un tono efusivo, sin embargo, casi al instante sus ánimos volvieron a caerse con lo que el quiróptero les confeso.

_-La verdad es que... como Ura Moka-sama pensó que tal vez me preguntarían eso, me nadaron aquí justo antes de que empezarán a dar ideas, así que no sé nada de lo que hayan dicho-dechu _\- en ese momento los chicos se desmayaron al estilo anime.

_-No es posible, eso no me parece justo _\- casi grito el peliblanco desde el suelo.

_-Ya está bien chicos, eso no importa _\- expreso Tsukune _-afortunadamente ahora somos más en este equipo, ya saben lo que dicen, "5 cabezas piensan mejor que una... bueno en este caso 4" _\- a los demás no les quedo más alternativa que concordar con el castaño, después de todo tenía algo de razón en lo que decía.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, de entre la maleza circundante se asomaban discretamente dos presencias, era precisamente la de los aliados que vigilaban con recelo al pequeño grupo del semi-vampiro.

_-Míralos, tan felices y unidos entre sí, me enferman _\- musito la muchacha.

_-Muy pronto ya no tendrás que volver a verlos, pero para eso debemos de tener éxito en nuestro plan _\- le respondió el hombre de la misma manera.

_-Pues espero que sea rápido, todavía no la veo a "ella" y ya siento ganas de destruirlos._

_-Recuerda que te lo advertí, no seas precipitada en lo que vas a hacer, porque si comprometes esta operación te aseguro que en vez de desaparecer a esos tipos, tú serás la que será eliminada._

_-¡Hump!, no me asustas en lo más mínimo... y ya te dije que voy a ser precavida, créeme, esto va a resultar bien _\- de un segundo a otro la rubia volteo como buscando algo entre el resto de las alumnas presentes, hasta que por fin dio con lo que necesitaba _-¿ves eso?_

_-Sí, son chicas jugando voleibol, ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos?_

_-Solo quédate quieto y déjamelo a mí, pronto será tu turno._

Justamente en el lugar donde ella había señalado, una de las muchachas dio un remate fuerte al balón, lo suficiente para mandarlo lejos, esta oportunidad fue aprovechada por Kashiko, sus ojos se encendieron ligeramente causando una ventisca suave que logro alejar aún más al esférico, justo hasta el interior de aquellos espesos arbustos.

_-¡Oh no, el balón!_

_-¿A dónde se fue?_

_-No sé, déjame ir a revisar _\- dijo por fin una de las chicas yendo en busca del objeto.

_-¡Huh!, perfecto, ve por el tonta... y tú, sígueme _\- con esto ambos se dirigieron a la dirección en donde había caído la pelota, lo bastante adentrada en el bosque como para que le fuese difícil ver lo que pasaba, cuando por fin la joven llego hasta la ubicación esperada de inmediato fue recibida por un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente _-¿no la mataste cierto?_

_-Por supuesto que no, si lo hubiese deseado le habría cortado la cabeza con ese golpe, míralo como una leve caricia inofensiva._

_-Espero que cuando despierte te de las gracias _\- bromeo la genio, en tanto el sujeto permanecía como si nada _-no existe cosa que te haga reír, cierto..._

_-Solo ver a mis enemigos caer pidiendo clemencia._

_-¡Que directo!... ok, dejemos eso, ahora hay que comenzar con lo planeado _\- Kashiko puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la mujer, un ligero resplandor salió de ella y tras unos segundos se alejó, fue entonces cuando aquella luz se transmitió a todo su cuerpo, su figura pareció alterarse como si estuviese amoldándose, al finalizar dicho efecto se volvió a ver a la chica, sin embargo, esta vez era más parecida a un clon de la que estaba inconsciente _-¿qué te parece, no me veo bien así?_

_-¿Para qué hiciste eso?_

_-Es parte del plan, ahora si me lo permites... ¡Hump, Hump!, tengo que regresar con mis amigas, parece que me he lastimado _\- esto lo dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de la otra mujer. Al poco rato Kashiko volvió a donde se encontraban las demás simulando una herida en la pierna, al verla las chicas de inmediato la auxiliaron, sin saber que su verdadera amiga se encontraba desmayada en lo profundo del bosque.

_-¿Sora-san, que te paso? _\- pregunto una de ellas.

_-Me... me tropecé con una raíz saliente, creo que iba muy rápido y no la vi _\- respondió la impostora.

_-Pero, ¿estás bien?_

_-No sé, me duele mucho el tobillo._

_-Espera, te llevaremos a la enfermería._

_-No, no, ustedes quédense aquí, si Kotsubo-sensei se entera que se fueron sin su permiso se molestara._

_-Pero esto es una emergencia, tú sola no vas a poder llegar si dices que sientes tanto dolor _\- en el momento en que otra de las chicas decía esto, Kashiko volteaba discretamente hacia donde se encontraban Tsukune y los demás.

_-Entonces, llévenme con ese chico, parece que tiene tiempo libre así que no habrá problema si el me acompaña._

_-Está bien, vamos _\- lentamente una de las compañeras acompaño a la pelirroja (ósea Kashiko) hasta la ubicación del grupo, que continuaba discutiendo entre sí.

_-Gi... Ginei-san._

_-¿Qué ocurre? _\- contesto el mencionado, dándose cuenta del estado de la ayashi _-¡Sora-san!_

_-Por favor, podrías llevarla a la enfermería, creo que se lastimo pero no quiere que nosotros la acompañemos._

_-Ok, lo que sea por una belleza como ella _\- afirmo el hombre lobo con una sonrisa aduladora.

_-¡Hey Gin, si te vas ahora perderemos tiempo valioso!_

_-Tranquilízate Haiji, regresare pronto, hasta entonces sigan pensando en una buena idea... _\- sin embargo, esas fueron las ultimas que se escucharon de la boca del senpai, ni siquiera el con sus capacidades se había percatado del engaño de Kashiko, hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

_-¡Gracias Ginei-san, por ayudarme!_

_-No tienes por qué agradecerme, ya lo dije, que haría esto por cualquier belleza en apuros._

_-¿De verdad te parezco linda? _\- pregunto por lo bajo "Sora", causando cierta impresión en el hombre.

_-Por supuesto, eres una de las mejores de toda la Academia, probablemente seas la número uno de nuestra clase._

_-Ya veo, pues otra vez gracias... y si me permites decirlo, tu también eres un chico muy atractivo _\- esto lo dijo soltándose por un segundo del agarre del senpai, para después colocar sus manos sobre el de una manera seductora.

_-¡Ah, va... vamos Sora-chan, estas avergonzándome! _\- respondió Gin algo nervioso _-además tenemos que ir rápido para que te revisen así que..._

_-No te preocupes, creo que ya estoy mejor..._

_-¡So... Sora-chan!, entonces... ya veo, todo esto fue una trampa tuya, ¿no es así? _\- dijo el licántropo haciendo una cara provocativa, ante esto la chica solo se rio un poco.

_-¡Vaya, me atrapaste!, de verdad eres bueno Ginei-san... ¿sabes algo?, me gustan los hombres como tú, fuertes, valientes, atrevidos _\- mientras decía se esto se iba acercando más al rostro de él, parecía que quisiera besarlo, sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se tocarán ella volvió a hablar _-de verdad siento un poco el tener que hacerte esto..._

_-¿Que, a que te re... ? _\- de un momento a otro un fuerte golpe lo mando directo al suelo, dejándolo severamente confundido.

_-¿Otra suave caricia, expresidente?_

_-Quítale el "suave", también tengo cuentas pendientes con este sujeto._

_-En verdad eres todo un caso _\- con ciertas dificultades senpai logro estirar su mano hasta la pierna de la pelirroja, aún seguía algo noqueado.

_-¿So... So... Sora... san, porque... ?_

_-De verdad lamento tener que hacer esto Ginei _\- respondió ella, poniéndose en canclillas frente al sujeto _-pero es la única forma de conseguir que nuestros planes se cumplan- _nuevamente una luz tenue pareció envolver su cuerpo, poco a poco fue regresando a su estado normal, fue entonces cuando Gin se dio cuenta de quién era en verdad aquella mujer.

_-No... No puede ser... tu eres... Kashi... ko... _\- dijo para después caer completamente inocente.

_-Tiempo sin vernos, senpai... disculpa por esto, otra vez _\- en el momento en el que decía esta frase, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, de un segundo a otro pudo adoptar totalmente la forma de su cuerpo _-¡Hump!, ¿soy fantástica no lo crees?_

_-Apresúrate y deja de bornear, en tanto yo me deshago de esta basura._

_-De acuerdo "jefe", ya solo nos falta la fase final, pronto estaremos más cerca de nuestra revancha..._

_-Eso espero, Kashiko._

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	4. Meta

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Meta**

Los chicos continuaban como si nada, ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta el momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque a decir verdad, les pareció raro el ver a Gin-senpai de vuelta con ellos, siendo que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había ido a acompañar a "Sora" a la enfermería, su semblante parecía algo extraño, más parecido al que haría alguien que acababa de hacer algo malo por así decirlo.

_-¡Ah, Gin-senpai!, volviste ya _\- menciono Tsukune, percatándose de la presencia del "chico"

_-¿Que paso?, pensé que llevarías a esa chica a ver a la enfermera _\- agrego Fong Fong, pero Gin seguía sin responder nada, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte.

_-¡Gin!, ¿estas escuchando?_

_ -¡Eh... a claro Haiji, solo me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos! _\- por fin reacciono el falso senpai simulando una sonrisa _-lo que pasa es que en el camino nos encontramos con... la enfermera, ella se la llevo, así que creo que está bien._

_ -Mejor, así no perdemos tiempo._

_ -Senpai, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mientras acompañabas a esa chica? _\- pregunto el castaño, en seguida los ojos de Kashiko se centraron en el, más bien dicho casi se lo comía con la mirada.

_-No, no se me ocurrió nada, ¿y a ustedes?_

_ -Menos, esto de hacer un reportaje no es tan fácil como pensaba._

_ -Eso es porque Fong Fong-san no ha estado tanto tiempo en el club de periodismo-dechu._

_ -Aun así... _\- enseguida el chino dio un leve suspiro _-me pregunto cómo les estará lleno a las chicas en estos momentos._

_ -Sí, yo también quisiera saber _\- dijo el hombre lobo en un tono misterioso.

_-Conociéndolas, de seguro que ya tendrán algunas cuantas propuestas, ellas son más ordenadas y tienen más paciencia que nosotros, eso les da la ventaja _\- esta vez el suspiro fue extendido entre todos, las palabras de Tsukune eran ciertas, si algo le caracterizaba a sus amigas era su extraordinario don de la paciencia y creatividad, aunque en esta ocasión... digamos que, les estaba fallando un poco...

De vuelta en el salón del club, las chicas continuaban pensando en alguna idea para el articulo, sin embargo, todo lo hacían lo más alejado posible de cómo lo imaginaban sus rivales.

_-¡No puede ser!, ya paso media hora y aun no se nos ocurre ni una sola cosa _\- dijo de imprevisto Kurumu tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

_-A este paso como pensamos en ganarles a los chicos _\- agrego Mizore, sentada en canclillas al lado de la mesa.

_-Pues tenemos que hacerlo a como dé lugar, no pienso ser la "maid" obediente de ese lolicón _\- afirmo Kokoa, por su expresión se notaba algo de terror en ella.

_-En primera tenemos que guardar la calma, si no nuestra mente no se nos va a aclarar _\- expreso Ruby, ella parecía la más tranquila de todo el grupo... a excepción de Moka, ella también era de lo más calmada posible, estaba en verdad relajada, tanto que ni siquiera se movía o hablaba... ¡esperen un segundo!, no está relajada, ella esta... ¿eh?

_-Es que no lo puedo creer, somos 7 personas aquí y no tenemos nada aun, ni siquiera Moka que es la que más propone en otras reuniones ha dicho ni una sola palabra._

_ -Es verdad, Moka-san siempre está activa en estos casos, pero esta vez parece como si no estuviese con nosotras-desu._

_ -¡Moka, tu que propones! _\- dijo la succubo dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, ella estaba con la cabeza baja en un plan ausente _-Moka, ¿estas escuchándome?_

_ -Onee-chan..._

_ -¡Hey Moka, te digo que me hagas caso, que no... !_

_ -¡Mmm... Tsukune... te quiero... bésame... otra vez... por favor... ! _\- dijo al fin lenta y pausadamente, su semblante era de paz, incluso tenía una sonrisa ligera cuando decía esto, efectivamente, estaba dormida y ni cuenta se habían dado sus compañeras.

_-¡Debe ser una broma...! _\- pronuncio Kurumu con una venita sobresaliéndole de la cabeza, fue entonces cuando se acercó más a la vampiresa para despertarla delicadamente _-¡Moka, despiértate enseguida y deja de decir esas cosas!_

_ -¡Ah, que, mi helado... _\- grito ella a causa de la impresión _-oh, Kurumu-chan!_

_ -¿Es enserio?_

_ -Yo... lo lamento, no sé a qué hora me quede dormida, es que estoy muy cansada y..._

_ -Eso no me importa, ¿que estabas haciendo con "mi" Tsukune en tus sueños? _\- al escuchar esto la ojiverde se puso algo nerviosa, incluso se le había dibujado un sonrojo en toda la cara.

_-No nada, era solo un sueño como dices, de ninguna manera Tsukune y yo tendríamos una cita a so... ¡digo, eso no... !_

_ -¡Mo-ka! _\- el aura asesina de la succubo era tal que parecía estar ardiendo en llamas.

-_Ya tranquilízate, después tendremos tiempo de arreglárnosla, por ahora tenemos que apresurarnos _\- intento persuadirla Mizore, también con algo de molestia.

_-Si ya sé, pero es que no es justo, ¿cómo es que ella puede tener esa clase de sueños con Tsukune y yo no?_

_ -Pero, no se suponía que Ura-san te estaría manteniendo despierta-desu._

_ -"A mí no me miren, tampoco supe a qué hora se quedó dormida" _\- respondió la mencionada desde el rosario.

_-¿No será que también estabas disfrutando de su sueño-desu? _\- pregunto la brujita con cierta malicia, al instante la luz que emitía el rosario se apagó.

_-Como sea, lo mejor será que nos dejemos de bromas por el momento y nos pongamos serias _\- pronuncio la mayor del grupo.

_-Sí, sí, ya sabemos, pero para eso necesitamos estar todas activas, y con Onee-chan en ese estado esto va a ser imposible._

_ -Quizá tengas razón, ¿pero qué cosa podríamos hacer al respecto?_

_ -¡Tengo una idea-desu! _\- exclamo Yukari, ante esto todas la voltearon a ver curiosas _-si bien recuerdo Ura-san dijo que ella tenía más energía que Moka-san, ¿no?_

_ -"Si, de hecho, pero cuál es el punto"_

_ -Muy fácil, ¿qué tal si ambas cambian de lugar por este día-desu?_

_ -¿¡Que cosa!? _\- exclamaron las demás al escuchar estas palabras.

_-¡Yukari, eso es una tontería... !_

_ -No, esperen, creo que podría funcionar _\- dijo de pronto la vampiresa, interrumpiendo así las palabras de Mizore.

_-"¡Omote!"_

_ -Vamos, piensalo Ura-chan, de esa forma podremos rendir más en clases, además así por fin poder conseguir un rato de descanso._

_ -"Pero, ¿entiendes lo peligroso que es hacer eso?"_

_ -Está bien, solo será hasta que terminen las clases, luego de eso podremos regresar a la normalidad._

_ -"Bueno... pero aun diciendo eso... "_

_ -¿O prefieres que me quede dormida a medio examen?, con lo tedioso que es... de solo pensarlo ya me están dando ganas de..._

_ -"Ok, ok, acepto, pero que conste que será solo hasta el término de la escuela"_

_ -¡Gracias Ura-chan! _\- expreso la externa haciendo un gesto de felicidad.

_-"No te lo tomes tan enserio, esto solo lo hago para que no reprobemos"_

_ -¡Hump, eso es algo clásico que diría un tsundere!_

_ -"Mira quien lo dice"_

_ -¡Onee-sama!_

_ -Bien dejemos de discutir, será mejor que busque a Tsukune para que retire el sello._

_ -¡Espérate ahí señorita!, te acompaño, no voy a dejar que ese sueño tuyo se haga realidad _\- dijo al fin Kurumu, mientras salía de la sala del club junto a Moka... y con todas las demás, que se le habían pegado.

Al poco rato el sequito de chicas llego a donde se encontraban sus competidores, al verlas estos pusieron una expresión de sorpresa, a excepción del senpai, el por su parte parecía estar algo molesto, en especial cuando vio frente a todas ellas a su eterna rival, por un segundo le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de la pelea que tuvo contra ella hace unos meses, pero al mismo tiempo pasaba la advertencia de su socio:

_-"No te precipites en lo que haces, si no tu serás la que sea eliminada"_

_ -"¡He!, sé que me estas vigilando, tranquilo, que no voy a hacer nada estúpido"_

_ -¡Mina! _\- expreso el castaño al ver a todo su "harem" reunido frente a el _-¿sucede algo?_

_ -¿O es que acaso vienen a rendirse voluntariamente?, lo sabía, en algún momento reconocerían que nosotros somos más creativos que ustedes._

_ -"No deberías decir eso Haiji-senpai, nosotros estamos peor" _\- pensó Tsukune con una ligera gota de agua en la cabeza.

_-Eso ni lo sueñen, la apuesta sigue en pie, solamente veníamos a pedirle un favor a Tsukune _\- respondió la succubo en un tono igual de altanero.

_-¿A mí, que es?_

_ -Este bueno... quería ver si tu _\- decía Moka un tanto apenada, incluso movía sus dedos de forma tierna (algo así como lo hace cierta chica igual de linda, cuyo nombre empieza con "Hi" y termina con... bueno ustedes saben quién es) _-pues yo... ¿podrías retirar el rosario de mi pecho?_

_ -¡Ah eso, por supuesto, no hay ningún problema!_

_ -¡Gracias, Tsukune! _\- respondió la chica con el mismo tono alegre de siempre. El chico tomo el sello del rosario entre sus manos y lo removió, enseguida el youki de Moka se elevó considerablemente, sus ojos se tornaron color carmesí y su cabello se volvió plateado, además de que sus medidas corporales incrementaron un poco, al final de todo la figura de la Moka interna apareció frente a todos, con su figura elegante y orgullosa, al mismo tiempo el rostro de Gin demostró un seño de molestia muy notorio, algo que tuvo que disimularlo.

_-¡Ja, ja, nunca me canso de ver esa transformación tan epica! _\- expreso Fong Fong al aire.

_-Bueno, ¿hay alguna razón para que hayas pedido eso, Moka-san? _\- pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

_-Por nada, es solo que Omote tenía algo de sueño, así que me propuso dormir dentro del sello en tanto yo terminaba este día _\- respondió la vampiresa sin siquiera voltear a ver.

_-Sí, será solo hasta que terminen las clases, así que no debería haber ningún problema _\- agrego Kurumu.

_-Ya veo, aun así es algo emocionante _\- expreso Tsukune despreocupado _-no es muy común ver a Moka-san en su estado natural tan seguido, me agrada _\- al instante Ura-chan comenzó a sonrojarse levemente, claro, por ningún motivo le permitiría a nadie verlo.

_-Como sea, no te acostumbres mucho que esto es solo por hoy _\- dijo y después se retiró por su parte, ni siquiera le dio la cara a nadie _-la prueba es en diez minutos, les recomiendo que vengan si no quieren aplazar el curso, te lo digo especialmente a ti succubo._

_ -¡Ah, es cierto, espérame ya voy! _\- grito la pequeña peli azul para después unírsele al paso a su "amiga".

_-Creo que también deberíamos de irnos, si ha llegado la hora de nuestra ejecución será mejor que sea lo más rápido posible._

_ -¡Que dramática eres-desu! _\- así todos los integrantes del club se dispusieron a regresar a sus clases normales, menos Gin. Antes de que Tsukune también se fuera con el resto de sus compañeras rumbo al examen, el falso hombre lobo lo detuvo.

_-¡Espera Tsukune-kun!, tengo que hablarte de algo a solas._

_ -¿Eh, de que se trata? _\- pregunto el castaño extrañado _-tengo que irme ya, si no Ririko-sensei me excluirá del examen._

_ -No te preocupes, será rápido _\- al instante que decía esto un pequeño chispazo de luz se generó de una de sus manos ocultas tras su espalda, de pronto se materializo en ella un especie de grabadora _-no había querido decir esto delante de los demás, pero..._

_ -¿Es algo malo, o porque... ?_

_ -No, claro que no, es solo una duda insignificante, sin embargo no me ha dejado de pasar por la cabeza, el caso es, en unos meses yo me iré de este lugar... pero antes quisiera saber: ¿con quién de todas ellas te vas a quedar? _\- esta pregunta de verdad incomodo mucho al semi-vampiro, las palabras parecía que se le habían atorado en la garganta, solo balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas sin sentido.

_-¡Eh... ah... Gin... yo... no... !_

_ -¡Vamos, que tan difícil puede ser, solo dime un nombre!_

_ -Yo... no... No puedo... eso sería algo..._

_ -¿Egoísta?, por favor amigo, es mucho peor estar así como ahora, cada una se muere por ti y lo sabes, créeme que es más egoísta de tu parte el no decidirte de una vez por una de ellas _\- la insistencia del senpai estaba comenzando a poner alterado a Tsukune, la presión de su "amigo" estaba llegando al punto de hacerlo querer salir huyendo.

_-Tu... tú ya sabes quién es... _\- musito algo nervioso, Gin solo sonrió ante la actitud del chico.

_-¡Ah por supuesto, como no lo supe antes! _\- dijo mientras reía, en ese instante también ponía a funcionar la grabadora en su mano _-entonces, ¿vas a elegir a Moka-san?_

La expresión de Tsukune era de desconcierto, de un momento a otro se formó un nudo en su garganta, había pasado de estar completamente nervioso a sentirse deprimido, podría decirse que hasta llego a considerarse el ser más insignificante de la tierra, los recuerdos de su inseparable compañera le llegaron a la mente de golpe, todos los sacrificios que había cometido solo por su bien, las veces que lo salvo de la muerte, sus amables palabras de aliento, pero sobre todo, el recuerdo de aquellas veces que por su debilidad no había sido capaz de defenderla, le dolía el no poder hacer nada por ella, y que a su vez estuviese sufriendo por su causa.

_-"Moka-san" _\- pensó en tanto veía la imagen de la vampiresa en sus dos formas dentro, fue hasta entonces que se animó a responder _\- **no, yo no puedo elegir a Moka-san**, porque no es correcto, siento que ella no merece estar al lado de alguien como yo, dime senpai, ¿qué harías tú en mi caso?... la verdad es que nosotros dos no tenemos futuro, ella es un youkai de la más alta clase y yo solo soy... un humano aspirando a ser un youkai, es antinatural que nosotros estemos juntos... _\- en ese momento Gin dejo de grabar lo que decía, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, sin embargo, su alegría no duro mucho cuando termino de escuchar lo que Tsukune decía _-decirte esto me duele, pero es cierto... es por eso que trabajare duro para llegar a ser digno de Moka-san, es cierto, yo no puedo elegirla por ahora, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo voy a ser capaz de hacerlo, eso es una meta que me he forjado... te aseguro senpai que no me rendiré hasta que lo logre..._

La actitud tan confiada del castaño había causado ciertas repercusiones dentro de Kashiko, quien también cambio de estar en un estado de enojo al de uno de cierta admiración por la determinación del muchacho.

_-Ya veo, pues suerte amigo, yo me tengo que ir, te veré luego._

_ -Ok, adiós senpai._

_ -"Hump, este tonto, me gusta su determinación _\- pensó la chica en tanto se alejaba_ -de verdad que Akashiya Moka tiene suerte al tener a un chico como el a su lado... me hace querer cambiar de opinión... aun así... lo siento Tsukune-san, ya he tomado mi decisión, no hay forma de que me pueda hacer para atrás ahora" _\- al rato de estar caminando Kashiko despareció, para volver a aparecer en una parte distante del bosque, donde ya se encontraban su socio y sus dos rehenes aun desmayados.

_-¿Tienes lo que buscabas? _\- pregunto el hombre con su típica voz gruesa.

_-Claro que sí, soy un az en el arte del engaño _\- respondió de nuevo en su estado natural.

_-Muy bien, si logramos esto te creeré, por el momento tienes parte de mi confianza, Kashiko._

_-Me parece, con eso ya estamos parejos, Kouyu _\- menciono la muchacha de manera ausente, en tanto aquel hombre salía por fin de las sombras mostrando su imponente figura, aquella que había puesto en tantos predicamentos al grupo de Moka y Tsukune, el expresidente del consejo de seguridad pública, Kouyu.

_-De acuerdo mujer, ahora que sigue._

_ -Fácil, es hora del acto final._

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	5. Decepción Parte I

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Capitulos resubidos, pronto habra nuevo contenido...

* * *

**Capítulo V: Decepción**

**Parte I**

La tensión estaba al borde dentro de aquella aula, el ambiente era incómodo y se percibía una calma extraña acompañada por una tenue desesperación en cada uno de los alumnos, la mirada de la profesora a veces se situaba sobre algunas de sus pobres víctimas, pero la mayoría del tiempo se concentraba en el texto que mantenía entre sus manos, sin que nada se le escapara, si alguno volteaba ella lo sabría, el más ligero murmullo lograba que fijara su mirada asesina sobre el causante, en fin, ningún otro lugar en la tierra era tan estresante como aquel, pero nada comparado con lo que estaban sintiendo los que se encontraban en un pequeño grupo al fondo del aula, esos cinco chicos generaban el ambiente de mayor tensión en todo el grupo, especialmente la peli azul de la última fila, que a cada rato movía las manos como pidiendo ayuda, inclusive estaba sudando frio:

_-"Maldición, ¿esta cuál es?, Dios mío, ¿esta se resuelve así o así?, no, no, no, así, ¿y si hago esto?, ¡no tampoco!, ¿qué hago?, no sé, no tengo ni la menor idea, alguien que me ayude por favor " _\- pensaba observando impaciente la hoja de la prueba, le parecía que cada respuesta que diera sería como una palabra más para su sentencia de muerte (lo cual se siente horrible), las dos súper genios del grupo no estaban exentas de esta presión, en algunos casos se trababan en ciertas preguntas lo cual las frustraba, aún más a Moka, ella estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tan segura... ustedes me entienden.

_-"A ver otra vez, si saco este término y lo sustituyo por esto otro... no, eso no funcionará _\- pensaba algo alterada _-no es posible, esta mujer hizo su examen más difícil de lo que pensaba, y creo que Omote tenía razón, esto está demasiado aburrido, me hace querer... ¡no, concéntrate Moka!, después tendrás tiempo para descansar, ahora pon atención a lo que haces" _\- de pronto, entre uno de sus momentos de auto relajación subió la mirada, le pareció muy extraño que Tsukune no estuviese haciendo casi nada, parecía ausente, solo miraba la ventana y de vez en cuando daba unos suspiros largos.

_-"¿Ahora qué le pasa, no piensa hacer nada?, no me digan que estudio tanto para que repruebe por no hacer nada, tengo que decirle algo, no quiero que el... _\- estaba punto de tocar al chico discretamente con la punta de su lápiz, pero en eso se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado _-¿qué estoy... ?, debo de estar delirando, ¿por qué debería de importarme lo que este tonto haga o deje de hacer?, si quiere aplazar el examen que lo haga, no lo voy a detener, mejor sigo en lo mío y me olvido de él" _\- así paso un largo tiempo, digamos unos, 10 segundos, hasta que volvió su mirada sobre el castaño, el seguía perdido en el horizonte, como si nada le importara.

_-"Tsukune idiota, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?, voltea la mirada al frente y ponte a resolver ese examen, ¡pero ya! _\- por más que gritara mentalmente era obvio que él no la iba a escuchar, esta vez Moka comenzaba a preocuparse aún más por el chico, a su manera claro _-¡no lo puedo creer!, si no vuelves a lo que estás haciendo te voy a clavar de cara en tu pupitre, ¿me oyes tonto?... ¿qué?, él no puede oírte mujer, tienes que llamar su atención de otra forma. Ok, supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero esta me la debes, Aono Tsukune" _\- esta vez la chica uso su lápiz para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

_-"¿Qué?, Moka-san, ¿qué es lo que...?, ¡ah, cierto, estoy en medio de un examen, lo había olvidado!" _\- discretamente volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, no para seguir perdido en su mundo, si no para ver la expresión de su compañera, tenía un ligero sonrojo en la cara, que aunque mantuviera la vista baja se lograba distinguir, el solo movió los labios diciendo: "gracias", para después volver a su examen.

Paso el tiempo y los chicos al fin salieron de sus clases normales, algunos mucho más "golpeados" que otros, como Kurumu, que al término del día parecía un muerto viviente, se movía más por inercia que por propia fuerza.

_-No es posible, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar _\- decía lentamente.

_-No estuvo tan mal, pero si hubieses estudiado no te sentirías asi-desu._

_ -Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que voy a reprobar, conteste mal la mayoría de las preguntas del examen _\- dijo de pronto Mizore, sin siquiera alterarse.

_-Admiro tu actitud, sabes que vas a suspender y aun así ni siquiera te importa _\- expreso Kurumu con algo de burla _-a veces quisiera ser tú._

_ -Dije que tengo el ligero presentimiento, no que iba a reprobar, "chi-chi-onna"._

_ -Como sea, hoy no tengo ánimos para pelear, así que di lo que quieras de mí, no voy a responderte._

_ -¿Entonces está bien que te llamemos malvavisco gigante-desu? _\- pregunto inocentemente la brujita.

_-Si claro, no me impor... ¿¡qué cosa!?_

_ -Acabas de decir que no te importaba lo que te dijéramos._

_ -Pero no importa lo deprimida que este, no tienes derecho a llamarme así, tabla de planchar _\- era casi inevitable que al menos una vez al día este trio se estuviese peleando por una u otra cosa, algo bastante común para todos.

Alejada de este grupo se encontraba Moka, ella iba también un tanto apagada, pero no tanto como el resto de sus compañeros, de pronto, la voz de la externa llamo su atención desde su mente, se escuchaba más alegre y animada de lo que estaba en la mañana.

_-"¡Mmm, hola Ura-chan!"_

_ -¡Omote!, ya estas despierta, ¿dormiste bien?_

_ -"Si, fue una buena siesta, me siento mucho mejor"_

_ -Qué bueno, porque es hora de que regrese al sello._

_ -"Eso creo, ¿cómo te pareció la prueba de hoy?"_

_ -Debo admitir que estaba difícil, pero no era nada a lo que no me hubiese enfrentado antes._

_ -"¿De verdad?"_

_ -Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso estas dudando de lo que digo?_

_ -"No para nada, es solo que durante el examen te estaba viendo un poco... preocupada" _\- en el preciso instante en que la vampiresa escucho esto se detuvo en seco, parecía estar entre sorpresa y enojo, por lo mientras Omote reía ligeramente ante la reacción de su compañera.

_-¿Que... que quieres decir con eso?_

_ -"Ya no te hagas Ura-chan, estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba"_

_ -¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_ -"Porque tu sola debías de enfrentarte a tus problemas, si te ayudaba solo estaría estorbando" _\- expreso la pelirrosa imitando lo que le había dicho antes la Moka interna.

_-Con que era eso, hiciste todo esto solo para regresarme lo que te había hecho hoy en la mañana._

_ -"En parte sí, pero de verdad tenía sueño, es solo que quería ver cómo te estaba yendo, ¿no que el examen iba a ser cosa fácil?"_

_ -¡Yo jamás dije eso, Omote!_

_ -"Bueno ya, voy a dejar de molestarte por el momento"_

_ -Sera mejor que lo hagas, si no quieres que algo malo te suceda._

_ -"Da igual, no puedes hacerme nada, y si pudieras sería como si te estuvieses haciendo daño a ti misma"_

_ -Touche _\- expreso la peli plata con una media sonrisa _-aunque la verdad creo que esa maestra hizo este examen demasiado complejo, incluso Yukari se notaba intranquila, y que decir de Kurumu, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero, de todos el que más me tenía preocupada era Tsukune._

_ -"Si, lo vi, no sé por qué pero estaba demasiado raro, como si no le interesara lo que estaba haciendo _\- espeto la ojiverde algo pensativa, sin embargo, de un momento a otro volvió a su misma actitud alegre al recordar algo que paso adicional a lo que se estaban platicando las dos chicas _-por cierto, lo que hiciste por él fue muy lindo, de no ser por ti creo que no hubiese terminado a tiempo, eso demuestra que de verdad te importa"_

_ -¡Ah, eso!, solo lo hice porque me daría lástima que otra vez reprobara como en los meses pasados... _\- dijo Inner Moka con algo de nervios _-además ahora me debe ese favor, que ni crea que no se lo voy a cobrar después._

_ -"Pues como dijo Kokoa, eso es algo clásico que diría una tsundere"_

_ -Mejor guarda silencio, además, si quieres escuchar que diga que ese tonto me importa o que lo quiero, déjame aclararte que nunca va a pasar._

_ -"Yo nunca dije que tú lo quisieras, solo que te importaba" _\- al momento Moka abrió más los ojos, se notaba ahora más nerviosa que antes, incluso sus mejillas habían tomado más color, era obvio que había cometido una indiscreción sin querer.

_-Yo... pues... esto no... No tengo por qué aclárate nada a ti... lo que yo sienta por él no es de tu... quiero decir, mis sentimientos... no eso tampoco... la verdad es que yo..._

_ -"¡Vamos Ura-chan, dilo!, te sentirás mejor si lo haces ahora"._

_ -Ya te dije que no lo hare, no importa lo mucho que me insistas, esas palabras jamás van a salir de mi boca, ¿entiendes?_

_ -"Por favor"._

_ -No._

_ -"Por favor"._

_ -No._

_ -"Por favor"._

_ -¡No!_

_ -"Por favor"._

_ -¡No, no y mil veces no!, ¿qué tan difícil es entender esa simple palabra?, ¡no!, ahora cállate y déjame en paz Omote _\- dijo por fin la peli plata alterada, su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite, sin embargo, la otra Moka no se iba a dejar derrotar por solo eso, dejo que su compañera caminara todavía un poco más, para después volver a insistirle.

_-"O-ne-gai"._

_ -¡Ya, está bien, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero... yo quiero a Tsukune! _\- grito con todas sus fuerzas la Moka interna, llamando la atención de algunos de los que andaban cerca _-¿estas feliz con eso?_

_ -"Eso debería preguntártelo a ti no a mí, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?" _\- la cara de Ura-san era de suma pena, se sentía de verdad avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero muy en el fondo se sentía aliviada, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, le costaba mucho trabajo volver a pronunciar palabra, aun así tuvo que hablar para dar la contestación a esta pregunta.

_-Pues... si, la verdad es que... tenía muchas ganas de decirlo hace mucho, y ahora que ya lo hice me siento, ¡ah!, no sé cómo describirlo... esta sensación cálida en mi pecho..._

_ -"Es muy fácil, Ura-chan, eso que estas sintiendo se llama 'amor', me parece raro que no te hayas dado cuenta antes"_

_ -Se lo que es Omote... _\- expreso la chica en tanto se sentaba en una de las tantas tumbas que había en el camino, para entonces ya se había alejado del resto -_es solo que no lo había experimentado antes de esta forma, ¿amor eh?, Omote, jamás creí llegar a decir esto en mi vida, creo que estoy... _\- hubiese terminado lo que estaba diciendo de no ser porque justo en ese instante una ligera voz llamo su atención justo detrás de ella.

_-¿Enamorada, es lo que ibas a decir?_

_ -¿Que, quien esta ahí? _\- reacciono rápido la vampiresa intentando descubrir la fuente de aquella voz.

_-La verdad no creí que te animarías algún día a expresar lo que sientes, te ves tan fría por fuera que no imagine que tuvieras esos sentimientos por dentro._

_ -Escucha bien, si no te muestras ahora te buscare y te hare salir por la fuerza._

_ -Está bien, está bien, saldré por mi cuenta, solo espera ahí _\- en el momento en el que dijo eso una ligera luz roja se generó detrás de la chica causándole cierta sorpresa, aún más cuando este resplandor comenzó a adoptar una forma humanoide.

_-¿Que... quién eres? _\- la luz finalizo, dejando por fin ver a "esa" persona, al instante la mirada de Moka se tornó de molestia, incluso su youki se había elevado más de lo normal _-¿¡Tu... Kashiko!?_

_-Tiempo sin verte, Akashiya Moka _\- pronuncio la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa que enseguida tuvo que desaparecer ante la inminente patada que iba a recibir de parte de la vampiresa _-¡oye!, ¿qué clase de recibimiento es ese?_

_ -El que se merecen personas como tú, que solo se dedican a joder a los demás._

_ -Vamos, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo soy de ese tipo? _\- pregunto la rubia en un tono inocente, Moka solo apretó más los puños ante su enojo.

_-Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo, por tu culpa casi pierdo a mis amigas, la confianza de Omote y toda mi vida._

_ -No es tan malo, todo eso lo hubieras recuperado con el tiempo, ¿no crees?_

_ -Pero, lo que nunca te voy a perdonar... es que casi lastimas a Tsukune _\- dijo en tanto se lanzaba nuevamente contra la rival, que al mismo tiempo volvía a cambiar de lugar.

_-Eres demasiado rencorosa sabes, además no le hice nada malo a tu noviecito, tan solo me divertí un poco con él, no es para tanto._

_ -¿No es para tanto?, ¡voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras! _\- varias Moka intento atinarle un solo golpe a la genio, sin embargo ella desaparecía tan rápido que era casi imposible.

_-¡Muy lenta!... ¡por aquí!... ¡hay aquí!... ¡oye!, ¿no te cansas de hacer esto?... ¡enserio, estas comenzando a aburrirme!_

_ -Deja de hacer eso de una buena vez._

_ -Ok, ya estuvo bueno _\- dijo Kashiko deteniéndose por fin, ahora estaba sentada en las ramas de un árbol _-no vine aquí a pelear, al contrario, quiero hacer las paces contigo._

_ -¿Las pases, que es lo que estás diciendo?_

_ -Muy fácil, Moka, quiero que nos llevemos bien las dos, bueno, las tres _\- al mismo tiempo que decía esto se transportaba justo delante de la chica _-por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hice a ti y a tus amigos._

_ -"Ura-chan, ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa" _\- dijo de pronto la Moka externa desde dentro.

_-"Lo sé, tu tranquila" _\- respondió a su vez la interna.

_-Entonces, ¿qué dices? _\- espeto la rubia en tanto extendía la mano hacia su compañera.

_-¡Hump!, ¿de verdad me crees tan tonta como para volver a confiar en ti? _\- expreso Moka, para después darle la espalda a su rival _-dejare que te vayas por esta ocasión, pero si te vuelves a meter conmigo o con mis amigos entonces te hare trizas, ¿entiendes?_

_ -¿Entonces es un no? _\- agrego la otra muchacha dando un suspiro de resignación _-vaya, y yo que te había traído algo para que vieras que realmente empezaba a preocuparme por ti._

_ -No me interesa lo que tengas que mostrarme, solo vete de una vez._

_ -¿De verdad no te interesa, aun cuando se trata de ese chico, Tsukune? _\- en cuanto escucho esto Moka detuvo su marcha, dio otra vez media vuelta para observar a la rival, sin embargo ella ya no estaba ahí.

_-¿De Tsukune, a que te refieres?_

_ -Bien escucha _\- volvió a hablar la genio detrás de la vampiresa _-durante todo este tiempo te has estado preocupando por él, lo has protegido de cualquier cantidad de peligros e incluso llegaste a arriesgar tu propia vida por salvarlo, creo que lo mínimo que te mereces de recompensa por todo ese esfuerzo es que al final él te escoja a ti como la dueña de su vida, ¿no lo crees?_

_ -¿A qué quieres llegar diciéndome eso?_

_ -Lo que quiero es que sepas lo desagradecido que es este tipo contigo _\- al momento el aparato de grabación de Kashiko volvió a aparecer en sus manos _\- aquí tengo la prueba clara de que Aono Tsukune no es la persona que tu creías, ¡ah!, lo que estas a punto de oír te va a destrozar el alma, pero quiero que sepas, que es por tu propio bien _\- en cuanto termino de decir esto hizo rodar la grabación, en ella se escuchaban la voz de Gin y de Tsukune, Moka solo permaneció inmóvil:

_-"Entonces, ¿vas a elegir a Moka-san?" _\- (silencio).

_ -"No, yo no puedo elegir a Moka-san, porque no es correcto, siento que ella no merece estar al lado de alguien como yo, dime senpai, ¿qué harías tú en mi caso?... la verdad es que nosotros dos no tenemos futuro, ella es un youkai de la más alta clase y yo solo soy... un humano aspirando a ser un youkai, es antinatural que nosotros estemos juntos... " _\- la cara de Moka era obvia, el haber oído esta grabación la había puesto en un profundo estado de choque, no hablaba, ni siquiera parecía moverse, Kashiko solo la miraba con una expresión "compasiva", muy dentro de la peli plata algo pareció destrozarse en mil pedazos, algo que en su otra personalidad era más evidente...

Continuará...

* * *

Antes de acabar un aviso: Si tuviste la oportunidad de ir y leer "Crossing Worlds: Episodio Cero" y penesate: "a este tipo que le pasa, subiendo esta cosa que ni se entiende", bueno, dejenme decirles que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso, pero ya lo solucionare, gracias a la persona que me señalo mi error

Ahora si, gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	6. Decepción Parte II

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Capitulos resubidos, pronto habra nuevo contenido...

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Decepción**

**Parte II**

Pasaron unos segundo larguísimos, el ambiente se había tornado lúgubre, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, más que el de algunos sollozos contenidos de la Moka externa dentro del rosario, tanta espera estaba impacientando también a Kashiko, quien decidió hablar para romper con el momento.

_-Sé que esta no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero si no era ahora después ibas a sufrir más, es por eso que..._

_ -¿Cómo sé que es cierto? _\- musito la vampiresa con la cabeza baja.

_-¿Eh?_

_ -¿Cómo sé que lo que acabo de oír es verdadero?_

_ -¿Aun lo dudas?, vamos, escuchaste su voz, incluso la del otro sujeto, Gin, él fue quien hizo la pregunta en primer lugar, creo también pensaba que de verdad Tsukune estaba enamorado de ti, pero ya vez._

_ -¡Sé que esa era su voz!, pero como sé que la grabación no fue alterada por ti, o que estabas manipulándolo, hasta podría decir que te hiciste pasar por el _\- en cuanto dijo esto la cara de la genio se tornó de sorpresa, era como si de pura suerte la hubiese descubierto.

_-Mira, ya sé que por mi historial y la forma en la que los trate la última vez tienes todo el derecho a pensar eso, pero te juro por lo que quieras que no tuve que ver en nada esta vez._

_ -¿A si, entonces como es que tienes esa grabación? _\- pregunto Moka, aun incrédula.

_-La verdad _\- expreso la rubia levemente -_llevo más tiempo de regreso en la academia de lo que piensas _\- los ojos de la vampiresa se abrieron más, por un segundo paso por su mente el cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes _-durante todo este tiempo los seguí y los observe, te confieso que hubo veces en las que pensé aprovechar y desquitarme por todas, sin embargo, hubo algo que siempre me detuvo, eso era la actitud de Tsukune, me parecía rara su forma de actuar con los demás, más contigo, un día sin querer leí dentro de su alma, no sé cómo llegue hasta esa parte de su ser que mostraba a su verdadero amor, pensé "seguro Moka está ahí", pero, lo que vi me sorprendió aún más... la persona que ocupaba ese lugar era..._

_ -¡Solo dime como obtuviste esto! _\- grito Moka, ya con un nudo en la garganta, era obvio que no quería saber el nombre de "aquella" persona.

_-Está bien, eso fue hace unas cuantas horas, durante la reunión de los hombres, estaba escuchando lo que decían, de pronto vi como Tsukune y su senpai se pusieron a platicar, al principio parecía una charla amena entre amigos, pero cuando escuche que empezaron a hablar de chicas y todo eso pensé que tal vez también te mencionarían, fue ahí cuando empezó a grabar y, obtuve esto._

El semblante de Moka asemejaba al de un muerto, aun con todo lo que la genio le había contado ella seguía sin creer, más bien, quería seguir sin creerlo.

_-No, eso tiene que ser mentira, Tsukune no es así... tiene que ser una mentira..._

_ -Escucha, sé que la verdad es muy dura, aún así es "la verdad" y tienes todo el derecho al desconfiar de mi _\- expreso la rubia en tanto arrojaba la cinta a la vampiresa _-lo mejor será que se lo preguntes directo a él, lo siento Moka, de verdad... lo siento _\- dijo en tanto desaprecia del lugar dejando sola a su compañera quien seguía como ausente, solo fue hasta que su otra personalidad le hablo que ella salió de su trance.

_-"Ura-chan"_

_ -Es mentira, sé que lo es y lo voy a comprobar en este momento _\- expreso mientras salía en busca del chico.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del bosque, Koyou esperaba el regreso de su aliada junto a sus dos rehenes, que seguían sin despertarse, el hombre se notaba intranquilo, molesto por algo en particular, hasta que por fin, la chica apareció delante de el con una expresión extraña.

_-Y bien, ¿qué paso?_

_ -Paso lo que tenía que suceder, no se para que me lo preguntas _\- respondió la rubia un tanto ida.

_-Lo hago por que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar ningún error, ¿funciono sí o no?_

_ -¡Claro que funciono idiota!, planee esto por mucho tiempo, nada podía salir mal._

_ -Perfecto _\- expreso el sujeto con una sonrisa macabra _-las cosas están saliendo a pedir de boca, a este paso pronto ese grupo obtendrá lo que se merece _\- el rostro de la rubia seguía viéndose raro para el hombre, por alguna razón se notaba distante de lo que estaba diciendo, se podría decir que hasta acomplejada _-al menos deberías sentirte feliz, ¿qué rayos es lo que te sucede?_

_ -Nada, es solo que... no sé, me siento un tanto rara con respecto a Moka, creo que me da un poco de lastima su reacción, se notaba muy triste - _de un momento a otro Koyou se transportó justo frente de la chica, por su semblante parecía molesto.

_-No me digas que tienes remordimientos ahora, ¿acaso te encariñaste con esos sujetos o qué?_

_ -Po... por supuesto que no, solo dije que me daba lastima, no que sentía empatía con ella _\- respondió con cierto temor -_yo, sigo con la misma idea de antes, no tienes por qué ponerte así._

_ -Eso espero, de verdad no quisiera dañar esa carita tan atractiva que tienes niña _\- dijo en tanto le acariciaba el mentón a Kashiko.

_-No me vuelvas a tocar, animal _\- respondió ella rechazando fuertemente el "cariño" del tipo _-por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas liberar a ese par?, ya no nos son útiles._

_ -¡Ah, ellos!, después de que terminemos con esto los dejare ir, mientras se quedarán aquí callados _\- de pronto la genio comenzó a sentir algo, la imagen de Moka corriendo desesperada se apareció en su mente, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

_-Bien, ¿quieres terminar ahora?, pues hagámoslo, el momento importante se acerca._

Mientras esto pasaba, de vuelta en la Academia, Tsukune buscaba por todas partes a Moka para devolverle su rosario, sin embargo no la hallaba por ninguna parte.

_-¡Hey, Moka-san!, ¿dónde se habrá metido? _\- se preguntaba un tanto confundido _-ya es hora de que regrese a su estado sellado como acordamos, pero nadie la ha visto desde hace tiempo _\- en eso se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando la peli plata lo saco de sus pensamientos durante el examen y de su cara sonrojada _-tendrá algo que ver con lo que paso en la clase _\- pensaba con la mirada perdida al horizonte, cuando de pronto llego ante el justamente ella.

_-¡Tsukune!_

_ -¡Ah, Moka-san!, ¿dónde habías estado?, te he buscado durante un rato._

_ -Yo... estaba por ahí y... _\- decía en un tono lento y pausado, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y en sus ojos se notaban unas gotas de agua que amenazaban por salir ante la mínima tentación.

_-¿Eh, te ocurre algo?, te veo muy desanimada._

_ -Yo... ahí algo que quiero preguntarte, es algo muy serio y... quiero que me respondas solo con la verdad._

_ -De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata?_

_ -¿Tú me... quiero decir, tú quieres a Omote, cierto? _\- el rostro del chico se notó extrañado ante la inesperada pregunta.

_-Por supuesto _\- contesto el sin titubear -_ya lo he dicho antes, las dos son importantes para mí no importa si es externa o interna, mis sentimientos por ambas son los mismos _\- aun con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas la chica se seguía notando dudosa.

_-Entonces, por ese cariño que dices tenernos, quiero que escuches esto _\- en ese instante Moka saco de nuevo la grabadora de su saco y reprodujo la cinta:

_-"Entonces, ¿vas a elegir a Moka-san?" _\- (silencio).

_ -"No, yo no puedo elegir a Moka-san, porque no es correcto, siento que ella no merece estar al lado de alguien como yo, dime senpai, ¿qué harías tú en mi caso?... la verdad es que nosotros dos no tenemos futuro, ella es un youkai de la más alta clase y yo solo soy... un humano aspirando a ser un youkai, es antinatural que nosotros estemos juntos... " _\- mientras se reproducía la grabación el rostro de Tsukune se iba cambiando desde sorpresa hasta incredulidad, era como si cada palabra se transformara en su mente en un "¿por qué?"

Al final se hizo un largo silencio de varios segundos que fue roto por la voz quebrada de Moka.

_-Es mentira, ¿cierto?, tu jamás dirías algo como esto... por favor, dinos que no es verdad _\- nuevamente un silencio terrible, Tsukune no subía la mirada por nada, por alguna razón le costaba trabajo pronunciar palabra, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y responder ante la insistencia de la peli plata.

_-Es... es verdad... yo dije eso mientras conversaba con Gin-senpai... pero no sabía que alguien nos estaría..._

_ -No... No puede ser _\- decía la chica, por dentro parecía que se había derrumbado, literalmente, muy en el fondo de ella la Moka externa había comenzado a llorar como nunca.

_-Pero eso no es todo lo que dije, hay algo más que... _\- decía el chico, sin embargo fue callado al instante por un fuerte bofetada de ella, esta vez sus ojos se veían humedecido.

_-¿Con que no te merezco?... jamás creí que pensaras de esa manera... bueno no me extraña, después de todo eres un simple humano _\- en tanto decía esto le arrebataba de la mano el sello del rosario y se retiraba notablemente molesta.

_-Espera Moka-san, tienes que escucharme... _\- de un momento a otro ella volteo con una mirada asesina, su youki también se había incrementado.

_ -¡Solo... aléjate de mí!, Tsukune, no quiero volver a verte... ¡jamás en mi vida! _\- y así como así se fue, dejando solo al pobre chico que seguía sin creer todo lo que había pasado.

_-¿Por qué...? _\- en tanto todo esto pasaba, ocultos en las sombras se encontraban Koyou y Kashiko, observando detenidamente la escena, el hombre tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que la chica se notaba en cierta forma acomplejada.

_-¡Hump, después de todo se comporta como cualquier mujer!_

_ -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_ -Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, bueno, no importa _\- dijo el sujeto en tanto se retiraba _-tu momento llego, ve con ella y termina con esto._

_ -Como quieras _\- respondió mientras desaparecía, en busca de la vampiresa.

Aquel sitio era obscuro, apartado de todo en la Academia, un lugar al que pocos podían acceder, ahí estaba ella mirando fijamente a la nada, sus ojos estaban más enrojecidos de lo normal, por su mente solo pasaban algunos vagos recuerdos de experiencias pasadas vividas con los demás chicos, pero aún más junto a él.

_-¡Como no me di cuenta! _\- musito de pronto, llamando la atención de su contraparte.

_-"Ura-chan"._

_ -Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, debí haberlo sabido desde antes, supongo que eso me convierte en una tonta._

_ -"No digas eso por favor, no eres ninguna tonta _\- respondió fuertemente la externa _-yo, estoy segura de que todo esto tiene una explicación"_

_ -Por favor Omote, ¿podrías dejas de ser tan ingenua por lo menos una vez en tu vida? _\- grito la interna _-todo está muy claro, ¿qué más explicación quieres?, entiéndelo, Tsukune no es la persona que nosotras pensábamos._

_ -"No, no voy a creer eso"._

_ -El mismo dijo que era verdad lo de la grabación..._

_ -"Si, pero también dijo que había algo más... "_

_ -No me interesa saber más, ¿o que, acaso te quieres enterar quien es la verdadera persona a la que ama?_

_ -"No me importa, si es que acaso a él le gusta alguien más lo mejor es averiguarlo ahora"_

_ -¡Pues a mí sí me importa! _\- dijo efusivamente en tanto se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas _-no quiero saber nada acerca de eso, no quiero saber nada más sobre esa conversación, yo... ¡no quiero saber nada más de Tsukune!_

_ -¿De verdad? _\- dijo de pronto Kashiko, detrás de ella, causando su sorpresa _-veo que ya sabes la verdad, comprendo cómo te sientes ahora pero, ¿de verdad quieres eso?_

_ -Tu, ya estarás feliz, si lo que querías era alejarme de él lo conseguiste._

_ -No, eso no era lo que tenía en mente, lo único que quería era mostrarte de una vez por todas, la realidad detrás de ese chico._

_ -Si claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora entonces?_

_ -Nada, solo vine a ver como estabas, te dije que quería llevarme bien contigo ¿no? _\- en eso se sentó justo al lado de Moka para acompañarla _-pienso que el primer paso para que tú y yo tengamos una buena relación es empezar a apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles, este es uno para ti, ¿no? _\- ella no dijo nada, su mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte, de pronto sonrió de una manera nostálgica.

_-¡Hump!, he vivido cosas peores... aun así, me siento decepcionada, te confieso que quisiera poder olvidar esto, hacer como que nunca paso _\- sus ojos se notaban deprimidos, sin esa energía que la caracterizaba, decir que estaba triste era poco, se sentía traicionada, enojada, y eso la hizo decir una de esas cosas de las que seguro después se arrepentiría -_es más, desearía poder olvidarlo a él, quisiera no haberlo conocido nunca._

_ -¿Segura de lo que dices?, ahora tu cabeza está muy alterada, puede que después..._

_ -¡Estoy segura de lo que digo!... tu eres una genio, no... Entonces... ¡quiero que cumplas mi deseo!_

_ -¿Que?_

_ -"¿Que?" _\- dijeron al mismo tiempo Omote y Kashiko que de verdad estaba sorprendida ante tal petición.

_-Lo que escuchas, quiero que cumplas lo que dije._

_ -¡Espera, espera, espera solo un segundo! _\- respondió la chica aun confundida _-¿estás hablando enserio?_

_ -Por supuesto que sí, estoy consciente de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡quiero que lo hagas ahora!_

_ -"¡No Ura-chan, no puedes hacer eso! _\- grito la Moka externa desde dentro de sí misma _-no importa lo enojada que estés con él, no puedes pedir algo como eso, además, recuerda lo que nos pasó hace poco... "_

_ -¡Silencio Omote!, ya tome una decisión y no voy a retractarme._

_ -Bu... bueno, si es lo que de verdad quieres _\- "_esto... para nada estaba dentro de mis planes, pero ya que sucedió supongo que tengo que aprovechar" _\- pensó después la rubia todavía sin salir de la impresión _-¡lo hare!, cumpliré tu petición, pero antes quiero que sepas que..._

_ -Si ya se, "todo tiene un precio", estoy dispuesta a pagarlo, así que por favor, apresúrate y hazlo de una vez._

_ -Bien, entonces prepárate _\- de pronto una luces empezaron a salir de las manos de la genio en tanto pronunciaba unas palabras en un idioma extraño, sus ojos también se habían tornado de color rojo intenso, casi como de sangre, al mismo tiempo, la tierra comenzó a cimbrase por un fuerte terremoto y el cielo parecía quebrarse de a poco.

Por lo mientras, donde se encontraban los demás integrantes del club de periodismo:

_-¿Que está pasando? _\- pregunto exaltada Kurumu, viendo aquella escena.

_-Este poder, pertenece a una magia muy poderos _\- agrego Mizore en la misma situación.

_-¿Magia, quien podría ser capaz de hacer algo como esto-desu?_

_ -No me digas, ¡esto es...! _\- expreso Ruby atónita, en ese instante un gran estruendo proveniente de alguna parte se escuchó.

_ -Ahora, asume la responsabilidad por todo esto, vampiro... ¡concedido! _\- menciono Kashiko en tanto terminaba con su hechizo, fue entonces cuando un gran resplandor dejo segada por unos segundos a la vampiresa, el entorno se volvió difuso, irreal, todo parecía un simple lienzo en blanco del que resaltaban algunas imágenes borrosas...

De pronto, aquel lugar se tornó obscuro, el cuerpo de Moka se volvió más liviano de lo normal, de hecho parecía estar suspendida en el aire, pero no era así, debajo de ella había algo suave y acolchado, solo hasta entonces volvió a abrir los ojos a causa de un sonido bastante irritante, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras extendía una de sus manos al frente.

_-¡Tsukune! _\- grito un tanto asustada, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba _-¿qué sucedió?, yo estaba en ese sitio y ahora... _\- por su mente pasaron algunas imágenes relacionadas con lo que había visto en su subconsciente _-¡claro, un sueño!, no, más bien una pesadilla, pensar que Tsukune diría eso _\- el despertador por su parte seguía sonando, cosa que estaba empezando a alterar a la vampiresa _-esta cosa, ¿quién fue el idiota que la invento?, como sea, debo apurarme o llegare tarde _\- ella se levantó por completo de su cama y se dirijo al baño para comenzar a arreglarse, nada más le parecía extraño hasta entonces, después de todo se encontraba dentro de su propia habitación.

Llegando a donde estaba el lavabo lo primero que hizo fue verse al espejo, su cabello plateado estaba todo revuelto y en su cara aún se notaba un profundo sueño.

_-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora piensa levantarse esta niña? _\- expreso mientras se cepillaba -_mira que dejarme así todo este tiempo, sé que estaba cansada, pero no era para que se durmiera casi un día entero... como sea, la despertare, ¡hey Omote, es hora de que reacciones, ya es de día y no voy a permitir que te quedes ahí dentro más tiempo! _\- ella esperaba una respuesta por parte de la peli rosa, sin embargo esto no ocurrió _-¿qué es lo que la pasa ahora?, se comporta como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí, como sea, me colocare de vuelta el rosario y... _\- en eso estaba cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de ese insignificante detalle, abrió más los ojos y comenzó a tocarse por todo el cuello notablemente sorprendida...

_-¿Que... que significa esto... donde... donde está el rosario?_

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	7. Desde un Principio

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Capitulos resubidos, pueden visitar tambien "Crossing Worlds: Episodio Cero", un multi crossover que espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Desde un Principio**

Era totalmente increíble, su cuello estaba al descubierto, ni siquiera había una marca de sol o algo parecido, esa piel blanca se seguía notando normal y eso era lo más desconcertante para la chica.

_-¿Que... que significa esto... donde... donde está el rosario? _\- al instante volvió donde su cama y comenzó a registrar por todas partes buscando aquel artefacto sin ningún éxito, fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir mayor preocupación.

_-No es posible, ¿en dónde está mi rosario?, ni siquiera tengo la gargantilla puesta, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?_

_ ¿No lo recuerdas? _\- pregunto de pronto una voz de chica proveniente de entre las sombras.

_-¡Eh!, ¿quién es?_

_ -¡Tranquila Moka soy yo, Kashiko!, no tienes por qué ponerte en esa actitud cada que nos veamos _\- respondió aquella mujer en tanto se revelaba.

_-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?_

_ -Nada, solo venía a verte ya que estas despierta para preguntarte cómo te sientes._

_ -¿A qué te refieres con eso, y que tienes que ver tu con la desaparición de mi sello?_

_ -¡No te creo, de verdad que ya lo olvidaste! _\- decía la rubia al aire _-pero si acaba de suceder apenas hace unos minutos._

_ -No sé de qué rayos estás hablando, así que dímelo de una buena vez Kashiko _\- contesto la vampiresa ya impacientada.

_-Vaya, supongo que mi magia fue demasiado poderosa, pero no tanto como para borrarte la memoria, así que no sé porque..._

_ -¡Kashiko!_

_ -Ok te lo diré no te alteres, ¡ah, tienes poca paciencia Akashiya-san!... tu deseo fue cumplido, eso es todo._

_ -¿Mi deseo?_

_ -Sí, ¿deberás lo olvidaste?, hace un rato me pediste que te concediera no haber conocido nunca a ese sujeto, Tsukune, y eso es lo que hice _\- nuevamente las imágenes de aquel "sueño" tan extraño se le vinieron a la mente de golpe, su cara era de suma impresión.

_-¿Que dices?_

_ -Lo que oyes, me pediste un deseo, te lo concedí, es todo, no hay mayor ciencia, o magia en eso._

_ -Ya veo, con que no fue un sueño, en verdad paso, Tsukune, el... _\- en ese instante sus ojos se empezaron a tornar tristes al igual que su rostro.

_-Mejor ya no pienses en eso, te vas a hacer más daño si sigues recordando cosas malas _\- complemento el genio acercándose a la chica, en una actitud de querer consolarla.

_-Creo que... tienes razón, lo mejor será que me olvide definitivamente de eso, es más, ¡no volveré a pronunciar su nombre nunca más en mi vida! _\- ante esto Kashiko solo asintió.

_-"Fantástico _\- pensó _-a pesar de este inconveniente las cosas están saliendo como lo planeamos, ¡es genial!"_

_ -Solo aclárame una cosa._

_ -¿Eh, que?, perdón me distraje._

_ -Este deseo, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo de mi rosario?_

_ -¡Ah, eso!, es un tanto difícil de explicar pero, parece que era como una especie de "detonador" para que tú y él se conocieran, no sé explicarte como, pero definitivamente el rosario estaba muy ligado a su relación._

_ -¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que Omote...?_

_ -Nunca existió, tu parte sellada u Omote como tú le sueles decir, ella fue a la que conoció en primero... tu sabes quién, piensa en ello como en una cadena, y si le llegase a faltar un eslabón en alguna parte..._

_ -Esta no continuaría con su orden natural, si no que se alteraría completamente._

_ -Así es, suena lógico, ¿no?_

_ -Pues sí pero, ¿eso significa que las demás también...?_

_ -No lo sé, será mejor que tú misma te cerciores de eso _\- respondió la rubia mirando hacia el reloj de la habitación _-y te recomendaría que lo hagas lo más rápido posible, tienes el tiempo encima._

_ -¡Oh, cierto, tengo que arreglarme rápido o si no llegare tarde! _\- expreso la vampiresa en tanto se ponía de pie, Kashiko solo se quedó en su mismo lugar mientras la veía sin decir nada. Al poco rato Moka salió de su cuarto totalmente lista para las clases, no se dio cuenta de cuando el genio se había ido, pero cuando salió de nueva cuenta ya no estaba ahí.

_-"Esa chica, siempre se desaparece así como así _\- pensaba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, que después tuvo que cambiar por una mueca de incomodidad _-lo único que de verdad lamento es lo de Omote, pero, de esa forma evitare que sufra por esto o por cosas parecidas... lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor para ti" _\- en eso escucho a lo lejos como la llamaba una voz suave y hasta cierto punto infantil.

_-¡Hey, Moka-san!_

_ -¡Eh, Yukari!_

_-¡Buenos días-desu!_

_ -¿Qué?, ah sí, igual _\- respondió entonces de manera fría, ya saben, como es normalmente.

_-¡Mmm!, ¿te sucede algo-desu? _\- pregunto la bruja con algo de curiosidad.

_-No, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_ -Es que te noto muy extraña-desu, como ausente... ¡ah ya se!, es porque no dormiste bien anoche, ¿verdad?_

_ -¿Cómo lo sabes? _\- exclamo al momento la peli plata, casi gritando.

_-Se te nota, te ves muy cansada, además te noto algo irritada-desu._

_ -¿Eh?, no, mira, siento si te hable mal pero es que yo..._

_ -No tiene que decirme nada más, ya se lo que está pasando-desu _\- afirmo Yukari como si nada, al mismo tiempo Moka ponía una cara de sorpresa ante lo que estaba diciendo su compañerita.

_-¿Lo sabes?_

_ -Si claro, es obvio, no pudiste dormir bien porque te la pasaste estudiando toda la noche para el examen de cálculo de hoy-desu._

_ -¿Otro examen?, pero si acabamos de hacer uno justo ayer._

_ -¿Eh?, sí, pero ese fue de historia, no de cálculo._

_ -"¿Qué cosa?, espera un segundo _\- pensó luego Moka _-esto quiere decir que hoy es... otra vez"_

_ -¿Moka-san?_

_ -¡Ah perdón!, me quede pensando en... cosas, creo que se me olvido el día en el que estamos._

_ -Si, como dicen algunos "así pasa cuando sucede-desu" _\- mientras seguían caminando a lo lejos, en la entrada encontraron al resto de las chicas reunidas, conversando de algo.

_-¿Es enserio? _\- pregunto de pronto Kurumu, notablemente alterada.

_-Por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo es posible que se te olvidara? _\- agrego Mizore sin siquiera inmutarse.

_-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, estoy perdida, estoy acabada_

_ -¡Hola chicas!, ¿qué sucede-desu?_

_ -¡Ah, hola Yukari-chan, Moka-san! _\- respondió Ruby haciendo una reverencia a las recién llegadas.

_-No pasa nada, es solo que a esta mujer se le olvido estudiar para el examen de hoy._

_ -"Me parece haber odio eso antes" _\- dijo Moka para sí misma.

_-¡No es cierto!, Kurumu-san, la profesora nos lo dijo hace dos semanas-desu._

_ -Sí, pero se me olvido por completo _\- respondió al instante la peli azul _-aparte Ririko-sensei esta demente, mira que ponernos una prueba siendo que apenas llevamos un mes de iniciado el curso._

_ -Bueno relájate, en ese caso las preguntas no deben de estar muy difíciles._

_ -Eso dices tú, seguro que todos los temas que van a venir ya te los sabes de memoria._

_ -Aun así tenías que haber estudiado un poco Kurumu _\- agrego Mizore fríamente _-deberías aprender de Moka, ella si es aplicada._

_ -Para de decir eso, yo también soy aplicada, solo que a mí no se me quedan los temas tan fácilmente como a ella._

_ -Está bien, es muy temprano para que peleen, cálmense _\- expreso Ruby, tratando de evitar un nuevo conflicto entre las chicas.

_-Entonces dile que me deje de molestar si no..._

_ -¿Desde cuándo Ruby-san es tu mamá, Kurumu? _\- dijo de pronto Gin-senpai detrás de todas, al mismo tiempo de esto, Moka comenzaba a sentir que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, definitivamente esa escena la había vivido antes, o al menos su otro yo.

_-¡Gin! _\- respondió la vampiresa mientras volteaba frenéticamente, de verdad pensaba encontrarse con "el" a lado de sus amigos, sin embargo eso no ocurrió, justo frente a ella solo estaba el licántropo.

_-¡Eh, hola Moka-san!, ¿qué pasa?_

_ -¡Ah, no... Yo solo...!_

_ -Oye, no te metas en lo que no te importa, ¡lobo pervertido!, siquiera sabes de que estamos hablando._

_ -No, pero déjame adivinar, es sobre una prueba, para la que no estudiaste por su puesto._

_ -Pero claro que... ¡espera!, ¿cómo lo sabes? _\- pregunto la súcubo sorprendida.

_-Es fácil, esa cara de desesperación es inconfundible, aparte de eso, tus pechos están tambaleándose de arriba a abajo, es claro que estas nerviosa _\- contesto el senpai como todo un experto.

_ -Ja, ¿será realmente por eso que lo sabes, o será porque tu estas en la misma situación?_

_ -Para nada, estudie mis lecciones toda la semana, así que no tengo por qué fallar hoy._

_ -¡Ah, es imposible, soy la única que no se preparó para el examen!_

_ -Eso parece, deberías de preocuparte enserio, súcubo _\- espeto de pronto Kokoa, con una extraña sonrisa irónica.

_-Kokoa, no deberías de decir eso, es una falta de respeto que tu... _\- decía Moka, sin embargo se quedó callada al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo lo mismo que su contraparte -_como sea, simplemente no lo hagas y ya._

_ -¡Ah, está bien Onee-sama!, no lo volveré a hacer _\- respondió la segunda vampiresa con una cara apenada.

_-Gracias Moka, no te hubieras molestado, de todas formas después me las hubiese arreglado con tu... hermanita _\- dijo también la de grandes pechos en actitud confiada.

_-¡Hump, quiero ver que lo intentes!_

_ -¡Cuando gustes niña! _\- esas dos estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, cuando en eso la campana de la escuela sonó.

_-Bien, su pelea puede esperar para después _\- comento Ruby _-por el momento váyanse a clase si no quieren llegar tarde._

_ -De acuerdo, hasta luego Ruby-san._

_ -Si adiós _\- el grupo se despidió pues, de la mayor de todos, bueno, menos Gin-senpai, quien se quedó sentado al lado de ella. Mientras se retiraba a su clase Moka vio disimuladamente hacia aquella dirección con una mirada nostálgica.

_-"Así que de verdad funciono"_

En tanto todo esto sucedía, en el interior del bosque de la academia ya se encontraba Kashiko, como siempre, esperando alguna aparición de su socio, otra vez en esa actitud como de piedra.

_-Con toda la... ya hice lo que me pidió, ¿en dónde se supone que está ahora? _\- musito en un tono molesto, sin embargo, muy en el fondo de ella sentía una extraña sensación, como de malestar, más aun cuando recordaba la cara tristísima de Moka o las palabras de convicción de Tsukune _-¿de verdad esto está bien? _\- en eso estaba cuando de pronto, justo frente a ella apareció el Kouyo con una mirada seria _-¡vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer!_

_ -Te dije que te detuvieras con esa clase de reclamos _\- respondió el hombre duramente.

_-Como sea, ¿qué te parece?_

_ -¡Hump, muy bien!, debo confesar que al principio no tenía mucha confianza en tu plan, pero incluso lograste aprovechar ese ligero inconveniente a nuestro favor._

_ -Para que veas, ¿acaso no soy sorprendente?_

_ -Si, por supuesto que lo eres _\- expreso el tipo en un tono sarcástico _-lograste demostrarme lo buena que de verdad eres._

_ -¡Gracias!_

_ -Solo tengo una última pregunta para ti._

_ -¿Eh?_

_ -Tu plan, ¿continúa o solo llega hasta este punto?_

_ -¿Mi plan? _\- contesto la rubia _-pues ahora que lo mencionas, solo había previsto las cosas hasta el momento en el que Moka se decepcionará de Tsukune, lo del deseo realmente fue algo adicional._

_ -Ya veo, ¿entonces ya no tienes ninguna otra idea que aportar?_

_ -¡Ah... no!, pero eso ya no debería de importar, conseguimos lo que queríamos, alejar a esos dos definitivamente para consumar nuestra venganza, ya cumplí con mi parte del trabajo así que ahora..._

_ -Ahora es mi turno de actuar, ¿cierto?_

_ -Exacto _\- respondió el genio con una expresión de satisfacción.

_-Básicamente _\- exclamo de pronto el hombre, en una actitud extraña _-estas queriéndome decir, que tú ya no eres de utilidad._

_ -¿Que, a que te refieres con...? _\- en el preciso instante en que dijo eso un fuerte golpe le fue dado en el costado, enviándola varios metros hasta impactarse de lleno contra unas rocas del lugar.

_-Me fuiste de gran ayuda en su momento, Kashiko, pero ahora te has vuelto una carga para mí _\- decía Kouyo en tanto se acercaba a la chica que yacía inmóvil, quejándose por el dolor, en eso tomo su mano con cierta delicadeza, parecía estar admirando detenidamente una pulsera que portaba en su muñeca _-los genios y las brujas usan las mimas bases para obtener su poder, ¿no es cierto?, lo que quiere decir, que si a alguno de estos dos los despojas de sus artefactos mágicos, perderán toda su fuerza, esto que tienes aquí, parece una de esas cosas._

_ -No... eso _\- dijo como pudo la mujer, intentando detener a su agresor, sin ningún éxito, pues estaba totalmente adolorida.

_-Discúlpame Kashiko, pero si no me vas a ser de ayuda, lo mejor será que no me estorbes _\- al mismo tiempo que decía esto retiraba la pulsera de la mano de la chica, todo para después generar una pequeña bola de fuego _-por favor, ¡desaparece!_

No hubo reacción de su parte, solo se quedó viendo como aquel ataque se dirigía inminentemente hacia ella...

_-Bien, ya que me deshice de ti el camino está libre, te agradezco por simplificarme las cosas idiota _\- expreso Kouyo con una voz maquiavélica _-ahora voy por ti, Aono Tsukune _\- luego de esto el tipo simplemente se fue del lugar dando un gran salto, dejando aquel sitio abandonado, en ese instante la presencia de Kashiko se volvía a hacer presente, aun doliéndose de todo el cuerpo, sin siquiera poder levantarse.

_-¡Ah, eso estuvo cerca!, si esa llamarada me hubiese dado directo... menos mal que logre escapar antes _\- como pudo alzo la vista al cielo para ver si su atacante aún estaba por la zona, se notaba en verdad furiosa, incluso el poco youki que le quedaba se había empezado a incrementar levemente _-maldito Kouyo, sabía que no debía confiar en tipos como tu... perfecto... gracias a ti he despejado mis dudas... no quieras jugar a la traición con alguien que vive de ella... esto te va a costar caro, infeliz..._

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	8. Nuevas Experiencias

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Capitulos resubidos, pueden visitar tambien "Crossing Worlds: Episodio Cero", un multi crossover que espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: Nuevas Experiencias**

De regreso a la Academia, el grupo de Moka por fin había terminado el primer bloque de estudios de la mañana, era el momento de que todas salieran a tomar un descanso, Kurumu por su parte seguía viéndose alterada.

_-So... solo faltan unas horas... ¿creen que me dé tiempo de repasar en esta hora para el examen? _\- pregunto de a poco a las demás chicas.

_-Quizá sí, claro, de nada te sirve la teoría si no has practicado-desu._

_ -Ok, entonces nada pierdo intentándolo._

_ -Si por nada te refieres a la calificación de este parcial, pues sí, no pierdes nada _\- expreso Mizore de pronto, haciendo que el súcubo volviese a su estado nervioso.

_-¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

_ -Luego discutimos eso, ¿qué tal si ahora vamos a comer?, yo ya tengo hambre _\- agrego la brujita.

_-Tienes razón, vamos de una vez, ¿vienes Moka? _\- pregunto la peli azul a su compañera de a lado sin recibir respuesta, ella estaba con la vista clavada al pupitre vacío delante suyo, por un momento le pareció ver la figura del chico, sonriéndole como casi siempre, ese recuerdo era extremadamente doloroso para la chica, tanto que había quedado en shock prácticamente desde el inicio de las clases _-¿Moka, te pasa algo?_

_ -¿Eh?, no, solo estaba pensando en algo _\- contesto no de muy buena gana _-por cierto Kurumu, ¿sabes quién se sienta aquí? _\- casi al momento las tres chicas se voltearon a ver simultáneamente, para después centrarse en la vampiresa, que por su parte las observaba con curiosidad.

_-¿Quien?_

_ -Pues, nadie, ese asiento ha estado vacío desde que iniciamos este año _\- afirmo Mizore, cosa que dejo algo inquieta a Moka.

_-¿Que, enserio?_

_ -Si-desu, según recuerdo ese lugar era de un chico, pero parece que decidió dejar de asistir a la escuela desde hace unos meses._

_ -Y, ¿cuál era el nombre de ese chico?_

_ -¡Ah, bueno!, no lo recuerdo bien, creo que su apellido iniciaba con A, era... Akiba... Azaru... no ya me acorde, era Aono._

_ -¿¡Aono!? _\- grito la peli plata, incluso poniéndose de pie, sus compañeras se quedaron atónitas ante la reacción de su amiga.

_-Si... Aono, Aono Saji, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?_

_ -¿Y por qué te pones en esa actitud? _\- pregunto a su vez la yuki onna, quien también se había levantado de su asiento.

_-"No, es verdad... mi deseo, se cumplió, Tsukune... el nunca... "-_ pensó detenidamente por unos segundos, las demás chicas no apartaban la vista de ella, incluso se le habían empezado a acercar notablemente preocupadas.

_-Moka, ¿te sientes bien?_

_ -¿Eh?, si, es solo que... no sé, tuve un extraño sueño y en él había... un chico sentado en este escritorio... no sé, me daba cierta desconfianza _\- esto último lo invento para intentar calmar a sus amigas (esta escena, como que me recuerda a algo... no, creo que no).

_-¿De veras?, te veías muy alterada como para ser solo eso _\- dijo la peli morada.

_-Es que en ese sueño algo malo pasaba con "ese tipo", y pues, me quede con esa tentación desde la mañana._

_ -Bueno, en ese caso no deberías de preocuparte, todas aquí somos amigas _\- afirmo Kurumu, con una sonrisa _-y si algo malo le llegase a pasar a alguna ahí vamos a estar las demás para apoyarla._

_ -Cierto-desu, no es necesario que te pongas así, si tienes algún problema o algo parecido solo dínoslo y trataremos de ayudarte-desu._

_ -Sí, y no nos asustes así, pensé que algo de verdad terrible estaba sucediendo _\- exclamo Mizore, en una actitud un tanto dramática.

_-No es para tanto Mizore, deja el drama para tus novelas, quieres _\- respondió la súcubo, cosa que la yuki onna no tomo muy a bien que digamos, en un segundo la pobre chica estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo.

_-Como decía, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor._

_ -Chicas... gracias, de verdad, por preocuparse por mi _\- respondió Moka algo apenada por lo que había pasado.

_-De acuerdo, ahora sí, ¿vamos a comer-desu?_

_ -¡Oh sí!, ¿vamos a la cafetería?_

_ -¡Mmm!, no, mejor vamos al restaurante de siempre, si nos apuramos llegamos en 10 minutos, así que vamos de una vez _\- espeto nuevamente Kurumu, ya liberada de su prisión de hielo.

_-¿Cual res...?, quiero decir, está bien, ¡vamos! _\- contesto Moka con una media sonrisa disimulada.

Ya saliendo del salón de clases, las chicas se encontraron en el camino a su senpai junto a Haiji, Kokoa y Ko-chan, quienes iban en la misma dirección, todos iban conversando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, pero aún más de la prueba que estaban por realizar la mayoría de ellos, eso sí, ni una sola palabra o una pequeña mención que hiciese referencia al chico faltante en ese grupo. Moka por su parte se veía distraída de toda la plática, aunque en algunos casos comentaba algo, más por cortesía que por gusto, su mente seguía vagando en el pasado, a veces recordaba sus días felices junto a "su ser más querido", pero enseguida también le venía a la mente aquella grabación que le había mostrado Kashiko, y entonces volvía a deprimirse.

_-Onee-chan, ¿te sucede algo?_

_ -¿Onee-chan, eh? _\- murmuro para sí misma.

_-¿Que?_

_ -Perdón me perdí, estoy bien, es solo que la prueba de esta tarde..._

_ -¡Ah, eso!, no te preocupes _\- exclamo Kokoa a la ligera _-si en algo es buena Onee-chan es en los estudios, estoy segura de que ese examen no es nada para ti._

_ -Eso espero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Kokoa?_

_ -¿Qué cosa?_

_ -No me acuerdo muy bien, ¿cuándo entraste a esta escuela no había una barrera rodeándola?_

_ -¡Mmm, no me acuerdo!, creo que no, tu que dices Ko-chan._

_ -No, cuando usted entro ya no había barrera protectora-dechu _\- contesto el murcielaguito _-según se el director la retiro durante las vacaciones, creo que había llegado a un acuerdo con el mundo humano o algo así-dechu._

_ -Ya veo, era eso, bueno solo eso quería saber, gracias Ko-chan._

Así siguió todo el grupo del club de periodismo hasta llegar a su destino, aquel lugar era un pequeño restaurante a las orillas de la entrada a la ciudad, sin mucha elegancia pero tampoco tan malo, esto le pareció aún más extraño a la vampiresa, a decir verdad era la primera vez que visitaba el mundo de los humanos en esa forma, en el trayecto algunas personas se les quedaban viendo de una manera un tanto extraña, mientras que otros simplemente ignoraban el hecho de la presencia de los jóvenes.

_-¡Si, llegamos! _\- expreso Kurumu hasta alzando los brazos de la emoción.

_-Cálmate, como si fuera la primera vez que vienes _\- comento Mizore.

_-Si ya sé, pero es que este lugar es tan bueno._

_ -Tienes razón._

_ -¿Hump, este es el restaurante, "Itadakimasu" (buen provecho)?_

_ -Sí, el nombre es muy creativo, ¿no lo crees?, suena como una invitación para que entres-desu _\- exclamo la brujita alegremente.

_-¡Pues entremos! _\- expreso a su vez la peli naranja alegremente, a lo que los demás respondieron con un asentimiento.

En tanto esto sucedía, en lo profundo del bosque de la Academia se encontraba aun Kashiko, su cuerpo estaba realmente mal a causa del golpe de Koyou, ni siquiera lograba ponerse de pie por más de 5 segundos, y ni hablar de intentar caminar, apenas daba unos pasos cuando volvía a caer desplomada al suelo.

_-Ma... maldito Koyou... _\- decía con dificultad _-de no ser por esa copia que hice antes de que me lanzaras tu ataque... ahora estaría en el otro mundo... pero te juro que esto no se quedara así _\- en el momento en que quiso acelerar un poco sus malogrados pasos cayo rendida de rodillas, sus pocas energía ya habían alcanzado el límite de su resistencia _-"tengo que recuperar mis fuerzas lo más rápido posible _\- pensó molesta _-si tan solo no me hubiese quitado el dije... lo mejor será que descanse... lo único que espero es que no dé con el tan fácil... "_

Por su parte, muy alejado de los terrenos de la Academia, es más, casi en otra ciudad se hallaba el youko, vestido con sus clásico uniforme negro, al pasearse por las calles de aquel sitio causaba impresión y temor a las personas que lo veían, aún más por su expresión de molestia.

_-"¿Dónde se supone que busque? _\- Decía para sí mismo _-ahora que el maldito no tiene presencia es más difícil de encontrar, se supone que debe de estar en este distrito... no, cálmate, lo encontrare cueste lo que cueste, y cuando lo haga acabare definitivamente con él"._

Al mismo tiempo, en aquel restaurante el grupo de Moka y las demás ya estaban desayunando, estaban distribuidos en dos mesas, a su alrededor la gente los observaba, algunos con recelo y otros cuantos con cierta curiosidad, cosa que estaba empezando a incomodar a la vampiresa mayor.

_-Está bien, no les hagas mucho caso _\- le dijo Kurumu por lo bajo _-algunos aún no se acostumbran a nuestra existencia._

_ -Entiendo eso, pero en verdad me irrita que nos vean de esa manera _\- respondió de la misma forma.

_-A mi igual, solo trata de no prestarles mucha atención _\- comento la yuki onna, mientras jugaba con una pajilla _-además la dueña de este lugar es muy buena persona, a ella no le interesa que clase de clientes seamos, a todos nos trata por igual._

_ -Así es, por eso este lugar es uno de nuestros favoritos-desu._

_ -Además, la comida esta deliciosa, es como si estuviese preparada en casa _\- exclamo Kokoa desde otra mesa.

_-Y ni hablar del postre, esa es la especialidad de la... _\- decía la súcubo, cuando en eso se quedó callada pensando en algo _-¡oigan, es cierto!, esta es la primera vez que Moka nos acompaña a este restaurante._

_ -¡Ah, tienes razón!, entonces ella aún no ha probado... _\- agrego Mizore a su vez.

_-¿Que, qué cosa?_

_ -Esto no se puede quedar así, ella tiene que probar al menos un poco-desu._

_ -¿Que, de que están hablando?, díganme _\- decía Moka un tanto confundida, por lo mientras Kurumu llamaba a uno de los empleados del lugar para ordenar algo más, tan solo dijo "tráiganos lo mejor que tiene" y él fue directo a la cocina, al poco rato regreso con un plato.

_-Aquí tienen _\- en aquel recipiente había un rebanada de... pastel, no era más bien parecido a un brownie, en fin, el chiste es que era algo comestible.

_ -¡Gracias!, ahora si Moka, puedes probarlo _\- le dijo de pronto la peli azul, poniendo una cara curiosa, lo mismo que los demás del grupo.

_-Sí, ¿pero qué es?_

_ -No preguntes solo, ¡disfrútalo! _\- espeto el senpai, ante la presión de todos los del club a Moka no le quedo más que ceder y comer un poco de ese postre, al principio le pareció algo común, pero conforme iba percibiendo más el sabor comenzaba a sentirse algo extraña, hasta que por fin, después de unos minutos volvió a hablar con una gran expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

_-Esto es... ¡delicioso!_

_ -¿Verdad que si?_

_ -Pero, ¿qué es entonces?_

_ -Pastel._

_ -¿Eh?_

_-Sí, es solo pastel, pero no de cualquier clase, es uno hecho de una forma diferente, tiene chocolate, vainilla, leche, azúcar glass, en fin, es como comerte un trozo del cielo _\- decía el súcubo con una cara ilusionada.

_-Sí, ya veo, me parece raro que un simple pedazo de pastel sepa tan bien como esto._

_ -A mi igual, siempre he querido preparar uno de esta calidad, pero solo me he quedado en intentos cercanos, siempre me hace falta algo, supongo que ese es el secreto de la dueña._

_ -¡Hump!, te conozco muy bien Kurumu _\- espeto Moka _-estoy segura de que algún día vas a lograr igualar esta receta o quizá mejorarla._

_ -¡Oh, gracias! _\- le respondió la chica con una expresión un tanto impresionada y alegre, tanto que de un momento a otro se acercó más a la vampiresa y le brindo un abrazo _-¡de verdad, gracias Moka, por eso eres mi mejor amiga!_

_ -¿Eh... mejor...?_

_ -¡Oye Kurumu-san!, ¿no se supone que yo era tu mejor amiga-desu?_

_ -Espérate, ¿que no era yo?_

_ -Yo creí que yo era tu mejor amigo Kurumu-chi._

_ -Ya está bien _\- contesto la mujercita separándose un poco de la peli plata, que seguía en un estado como de impresión _-todas lo son, solo lo dije porque me nació decirlo, no se pongan tan sensibles, y Gin..._

_ -Si._

_ -¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera, Pervertido! _\- grito ella, cosa que dejo impactado al hombre lobo.

_-¡Vaya, que mujer tan complicada!_

_ -¿Mejores... amigas? _\- dijo por lo bajo Moka _-¿hablas enserio?_

_ -¿Qué?, ¡por supuesto que sí!, aquí todos somos buenos amigos, ya te lo dije._

_ -Sí, incluso ese tipo de ahí _\- menciono Mizore señalando al senpai _-puede que sea un pervertido, acosador y bueno para nada, pero después de todo, es una buena persona._

_ -Eh, ¿gracias Mizore-chan? _\- respondió justamente _-tienes razón, aunque es raro que me llames acosador siendo que tu... _\- estaba por terminar su frase cuando en eso sintió la fuerte aura asesina de la yuki onna sobre él.

_-¿Siendo que yo que?_

_ -No nada solo decía que, tú no me hagas mucho caso _\- afirmo Gin algo nervioso, ante eso los demás chicos comenzaron a reír.

_-Chicos, todos, ¡gracias, de verdad gracias! _\- agrego Moka un tanto sentimental, por lo que nuevamente fue abrazada por su amiga de pechos grandes, así como por el resto del grupo.

_-E... este, disculpen-dechu._

_ -¿Que pasa Ko-chan? _\- contesto a su vez Kokoa, sin desapartarse del abrazo.

_-Bueno es que, ya faltan 10 minutos para que se acabe el descanso-dechu _\- respondió el quiróptero con algo de pena.

_-¡Oh, vaya, es cierto!, tenemos que regresar rápido..._

_ -Tranquila Kokoa _\- repuso la chica de hielo _-¿no te acuerdas que tenemos una reunión del club justo después del almuerzo?, podemos ir en un momento más._

_ -Pues sí, pero tenemos lo del reportaje especial para este año, ya solo nos quedan unas dos semanas y aun no tenemos nada _\- reafirmo la peli naranja.

_-Ok, es un buen punto, quizá tenga razón, debamos regresar, no podemos perder más tiempo._

_ -Bueno, entonces vámonos, discutiremos este asunto en el salón del club _\- agrego Gin-senpai, cosa a la que el resto del grupo (menos Haiji, ¿que se olvidaron que estaba ahí?) respondieron con un asentimiento.

Luego de pagar por su comida y despedirse apropiadamente el grupo de youkais se dispuso a retirarse del aquel restaurante, sin embargo, en ese momento una voz familiar detuvo a Moka llamando fuertemente su atención, era la voz de una señora que hablaba por teléfono con alguien más.

_-... ¿entonces no vas a poder venir?..._

_ -¿Eh?_

_ -... ya veo, son cosas de la escuela... bueno, por lo menos trata de comer algo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?... (Al fondo se escucha como otra alguien hablaba por teléfono)... bien, no te quito más el tiempo, parece que estas muy ocupado... ok, te espero al rato, ¡cuídate cariño!... si adiós... (Cuelga)... ¡ah!_

_ -¿Pasa algo, Kazumi-san? _\- pregunto una de las muchachas, seguro una empleada del lugar.

_-No nada, parece que mi hijo no vendrá a comer este día, ya sabes, cosas de la escuela _\- respondió la mujer, desde afuera Moka seguía escuchando lo que esas dos personas decían hasta que fue interrumpida por su hermana menor.

_-¿Onee-chan, que sucede?_

_ -¡Ah, nada!, es solo que me pareció escuchar una voz familiar, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación._

_ -¡Mmm, era eso!, bueno, ¡ven vámonos entonces!_

_ -Sí, sí, ya voy _\- respondió la peli plata en tanto también salía de aquel lugar notablemente confundida _-"esa voz, y su nombre, Kazumi... me parece haberlos oído en algún otro lugar... pero, ¿dónde? _\- pensaba con dudas _-quizá solo sea una coincidencia, pero mi mente esta en blanco... como sea, a lo mejor es cierto y solo es mi imaginación... "_

Continuará...

* * *

Antes que nada un saludo a **Colmillo de Acero **y gracias por tu comentario...

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	9. Suplicio

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

Capitulos resubidos, pueden visitar tambien "Código 143", si eres fan del Fairy Tail y más del NaLu puedes pasar y leer.

Ahora si, próximamente contenido nuevo para esta historia...

* * *

**Capitulo IX: Suplicio**

Al poco rato los chicos regresaron a la Academia Youkai, mientras, Moka seguía intentando recordar en donde había escuchado la voz de aquella mujer del restaurante.

_-"¡Mmm!, como sea, quizá solo es mi imaginación... pero, por si acaso le preguntare a los demás"_

_ -Bien, al fin llegamos _\- afirmo la segunda vampiresa.

_-Sí, entremos para que no se nos haga más tarde _\- agrego también el senpai.

_-Bueno, yo me despido aquí, tengo clases a esta hora _\- menciono Haiji en tanto se iba _-¡adiós chicos, adiós Kokoa-chan! _\- en ese instante la cara de la chica empezó a ponerse algo roja, no sé si de pena o de enojo.

_-Creo que le gustas-desu._

_ -Co... Como si me importara eso... entremos de una vez y deja de molestarme _\- respondió Kokoa completamente alterada corriendo hacia la puerta del salón.

_-¡Hump, tsundere!_

Al abrir aquella puerta los chicos del club de periodismo pudieron ver que dentro se encontraba Ruby-san, esperándolos sentada en una de las bancas.

_-¡Ah, hola!, qué bueno que llegan._

_ -¡Ruby-san! _\- expreso la brujita _-¿a qué hora llegaste?_

_ -Hace poco, ¿ustedes fueron a comer al mundo humano, verdad?_

_ -Sí, debiste acompañarnos, hicimos que Moka probara el postre hoy _\- respondió Kurumu.

_-¿Enserio, y que tal, le gusto? _\- volvió a decir la mayor del grupo con curiosidad.

_-Este, bueno si, sabía muy bien y todo eso_ \- contesto Moka.

_-¡Oh, vaya!, ojala lo hubiera visto _\- exclamo Ruby _-pero el director me pidió que le ayudara a organizar algunas cosas en su oficina y ya no me dejo tiempo, apenas pude comer algo._

_ -Está bien, ya nos acompañaras la siguiente ves _\- respondió a su vez la súcubo.

_-De acuerdo, dejemos eso, es el momento de concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo._

_ -Ok, ya vamos, no nos apresures Ginei-san._

_ -Tenemos el tiempo encima, no nos podemos dar el lujo de desperdiciarlo _\- expreso el senpai seriamente _-en unas semanas se va a celebrar el aniversario de la fundación de la Academia y necesitamos tener listo un reportaje especial, aun mejor que el del año pasado._

_ -Eso será fácil _\- dijo de pronto Kokoa, llamando la atención del grupo entero.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso-desu?_

_ -Bueno, para ser sinceras, creo que ese reportaje del que hablan no fue tan bueno como dicen._

_ -¿En qué punto piensas que no es bueno, exactamente? _\- pregunto de pronto la yuki onna.

_-Pues, digamos que la forma en la que hacen las descripciones necesita algo de atención, los detalles no quedan claros en algunas partes y por último, el título, eso de "los inicios de un buen sueño", como que no convence._

_ -¡Hump!, pues para que lo sepas niña _\- replico a su vez Mizore _-esa nota la escribimos en conjunto todos nosotros y le gusto a cada uno de los estudiantes de esta escuela, ¡ah!, y se llama "Los inicios de una gran historia", lee bien, quieres._

_ -Solo era una observación, no tienes por qué ponerte así._

_ -Lo que pasa _\- completo Kurumu _-es que Mizore es la redactora del periódico, además es una de las que más ideas aporto en esa ocasión junto con Moka._

_ -Está bien, lo siento si dije algo malo, únicamente era mi punto de vista._

_ -Bueno, como decía _\- prosiguió el licántropo _-tenemos que idear algo que supere a lo que hicimos el año pasado, ¿a alguien se lo ocurre algo? _\- en el instante los chicos empezaron a pensar en eso, sin embargo, al cabo de casi media hora aún no se les ocurría nada, ni siquiera a las llamadas "creativas" del club.

_-¡No nada!_

_ -¡Nada!_

_ -¡Ni idea-desu!_

_ -¡Mmm... No!_

_ -¡Tsk, no es posible!, dime Moka-san, ¿se te ocurre algo?_

_ -La verdad no me siento muy concentrada este día _\- respondió la peli plata para después dar un suspiro.

_-Vaya, parece que este año va a ser más difícil que el anterior _\- expreso Ruby.

_-Quizá debamos despejar un poco más la mente _\- agrego a su vez Kurumu.

_-¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?_

_ -¡Mmm!, no sé, tal vez con alguna actividad o algo así._

_ -¿Qué tal una apuesta? _\- dijo de pronto Moka, casi sin pensarlo, cosa que hizo que todos los demás la voltearán a ver en cierta forma extrañados.

_-¿Una apuesta?_

_ -Sí, algo así en lo que hagamos dos equipos para ver a quien se le ocurre la mejor idea para el artículo... es solo una opinión._

_ -Pues, la verdad suena interesante _\- comento la peli morada.

_-De hecho, esa es una excelente idea, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

_ -Te aseguro que hubieras pensado en algo parecido tarde o temprano, Kurumu._

_ -Bueno, a mi si me gusta esa propuesta-desu._

_ -A mi igual._

_ -Si, por que no _\- dijo al final Ruby, para después dirigirse al líder del club _-tú que dices Ginei-san._

_ -¡Ah, este... si, se oye bien lo que dice Moka-san!_

_ -¿Entonces? _\- preguntaron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas, menos Moka claro.

_-De cuerdo, pero si vamos a hacer eso trataremos de que salga lo mejor posible, ¿entendido?_

_ -¡Si!_

_ -Ok, entonces creo que deberíamos organizar los equipos... veamos... ya estuvo, en uno van a estar Moka, Yukari, Kokoa y Ko-chan._

_ -¡Yey, voy a estar con Moka-san-desu!_

_ -En el otro vamos a estar los demás, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby y yo, ¿están de acuerdo con eso?_

_ -Pues ya que, solo no intentes hacer nada pervertido o te arrepentirás._

_ -¡Oigan!, pero, ¿qué apostamos a todo esto? _\- pregunto de pronto la peli naranja.

_-Fácil, el que tenga la mejor idea será el sirviente del otro por, digamos, una semana, ¿qué les parece? _\- expreso la súcubo.

_-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, ya me imagino como te verás haciendo lo que yo te ordene-desu._

_ -¿Que te hace pensar que vas a ganarnos, niñita?_

_ -Sencillo, en este equipo estamos tres grandes genios creativos, y sin ofender, ustedes solo tienen a Mizore-san y Ruby-san-desu._

_ -¡Hump!, pues ya veremos quién es el triunfador al final._

_ -Ya lo veremos entonces _\- afirmaron las dos chicas mientras se miraban con ojos retadores, al mismo tiempo que se estrechaban las manos "cordialmente".

Al poco rato de acordada la apuesta los dos equipos se separaron en diferentes lugares, uno en donde se encontraban las canchas deportivas y el otro dentro del aula del club, este mismo era el de Moka, las cuatro chicas se encontraban en un estado de concentración total, nada parecía distraerlas de lo que hacían, ni siquiera el constante revoloteo de Ko-chan, por otra parte, el grupo a cargo de Gin-senpai estaba un tanto más disperso, de hecho, de no ser por la presencia de Ruby o las constantes llamadas de atención de Mizore estarían mucho peor, eso sí, aun aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba en el módulo a ningún equipo había conseguido ni una sola idea aprovechable, y eso mismo comenzaba a alterar los nervios de algunos de los chicos.

_-¡Es imposible, no vamos a llegar a nada! _\- exclamo la súcubo.

_-¿Te quieres calmar? _\- le reprendió el senpai _-nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil._

_ -Tú tampoco has dicho nada, sabes._

_ -Es por que no se me ha ocurrido na-da._

_ -¡Uhy, tarado!, ¿por qué tenías que elegir de esta forma los equipos?_

_ -¡Oh, créeme que no ibas a ser de mucha ayuda tampoco con las otras chicas, nena!_

_ -¿Me estas llamando inútil?_

_ -Jamás dije nada como eso, tu eres la que se está imaginando cosas._

_ -¡Escúchame bien, pervertido de tres y medio...!_

_ -¡No escúchame tu a mi vaquita miniatura...!_

_ -¿Podrían dejar de pelear? _\- casi les grito la yuki onna, en el instante la pareja paro su discusión de tope _-¡enserio!, es increíble que estemos deteniéndonos cada tres minutos por sus absurdas peleas._

_ -¡Pero...! _\- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo fueron nuevamente detenidos ahora por la bruja.

_-¡Sin peros!, Mizore-san esta en lo cierto, a este paso no vamos a conseguir una buena idea._

_ -Lo único que les pedimos es que si no van a dar alguna idea creativa por lo menos no hagan que el trabajo se nos haga más difícil de lo que ya es _\- agrego la recién mencionada, un tanto más tranquila.

_-Miren, la verdad es que en mi situación no estoy en la condición de servir a alguien más que no sea el director, así que por favor, tratemos todos de trabajar en conjunto para así ganar la apuesta, es lo único que les pido._

_ -¡Ah... está bien Mizore!_

_ -Sí, lo siento Ruby-san _\- comentaron los dos chicos simultáneamente.

_-Muy bien, entonces tratemos de regresar a lo que estábamos haciendo._

_ -De acuerdo._

De vuelta con el resto del grupo, ahora que habían roto por un momento con su estado de concentración, todas estaban de lo más relajadas, eso sí, ni una sola idea favorable había salido de toda esa lluvia de opiniones, lo cual en cierta forma ponían a las tres chicas y al quiróptero decepcionados.

_-¡Vaya, nada de nada!, esto no está bien-desu._

_ -Por lo menos puedo asegurar que estamos un poco mejor de lo que están ellos ahora _\- afirmo la peli naranja.

_-No lo creo _\- dijo de pronto Moka, llamando la atención de sus compañeras _-si algo he aprendido es a no subestimar a tu rival, nunca sabemos con lo que nos puedan salir._

_ -Puede que sea cierto pero..._

_ -Onee-sama, ¿acaso estas diciendo que nosotras no somos capaces de ganarles?_

_ -Para nada, solo digo que en una de esas a alguno de ellos le viene una idea excelente a la cabeza primero que a nosotras._

_ -Cierto _\- luego de esto se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala, que fue roto por la voz de la peli plata.

_-Pero, no hay que pensar en eso ahora, ¿qué tal si tomamos un descanso?_

_ -Mejor, ya casi se termina la hora libre-desu._

_ -Si, además Moka-chan y Yukari-chan tiene un examen al rato-dechu _\- comento de pronto el murcielaguito.

_-¡Oh, es cierto!, casi se me olvida-desu _\- expreso la brujita con una cierta expresión de sorpresa.

_-Entonces relajémonos un segundo _\- agrego a su vez la vampiresa menor -_después continuaremos con las propuestas, bueno, ¿de qué quieren hablar?_

_ -No sé, podríamos conversar de cualquier cosa-desu, de ropa, de comida, de chicos, ¿verdad Kokoa-chan? _\- esto último lo dijo tirándole una mirada perspicaz a la chica.

_-¿Que... que quieres decir? _\- respondió ella con la cara totalmente roja.

_-¡Oh vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero!_

_ -Que... yo... no tengo... ni idea._

_ -¡Eh!, ya veo _\- exclamo a su vez Ura-chan _-Kokoa, ¿podría ser que te esté gustando alguien?_

_ -¿Qué?, ¡no, para nada Onee-sama!, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea? _\- a decir verdad por el comportamiento de la niña y sobre todo por su risa nerviosa era más que evidente que la pregunta la había puesto en algún predicamento.

_-Más bien dicho, ¿no será que ella le gusta a "alguien" más?_

_ -¿Enserio?, vaya, eso es realmente inesperado._

_ -¡Nee-san! _\- ante la reacción de la menor del grupo las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reír, inclusive Ko-chan se burlaba de su ama de manera disimulada.

_-No ya enserio, hay algo que quería preguntarles, en especial a ti, Yukari _\- dijo de pronto Moka de entre el cumulo de risas.

_-¿Eh, que cosa?_

_ -La dueña del restaurante al que fuimos, ¿la conoces?_

_ -Si claro, se llama Kazumi-san-desu, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_ -Por nada en especial, es solo que hace un rato escuche su voz y se me hizo conocida._

_ -De verdad, que raro, según se ella no es de esta ciudad-desu _\- afirmo la brujita _-una vez nos contó que vino acompañando a su esposo desde el norte del país, aunque no recuerdo bien de qué distrito._

_ -Quizá te la hayas topado en uno de nuestros tantos viajes a esa región _\- espeto la hermanita de Moka.

_-Quizá... solo una última pregunta, ¿su hijo... alguna vez lo han visto?_

_ -Pues, a decir verdad no, ni una sola vez._

_ -Yo sí, pero solo una vez y fue de espalda-desu._

_ -¡Ah, eso pensaba! _\- respondió la chica en una actitud de decepción.

_-¿Eh, porque te interesa tanto?_

_ -¿Eh?, pues, es que yo... _\- decía, pero en ese preciso instante las campanas de la escuela la detuvieron.

_-Vaya, se acabó el descanso._

_ -Moka-san, será mejor que nos vayamos, después seguiremos platicando del tema-desu._

Apenas salieron las tres del salón del club cuando se encontraron con el resto del grupo, entonces, todas la chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su respectiva aula, Kurumu por lo mientras seguía nerviosa, no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro como si estuviese incomoda consigo misma, incluso en el resto de las clases seguía igual, algo que le costaba constantes regaños por parte de los profesores, hasta que por fin, por la tarde llegó la hora del examen.

Las cosas eran tal y como las recordaba Moka, Kurumu estaba mirando para todos lados, Yukari como si nada, aunque algunas veces se enredaba pero nada para asustarse, y Mizore... pues , a ella parecía ni siquiera importarle lo que estaba pasando, aun así se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su forma de moverse, en fin, todo lucia de la misma manera, todo menos una cosa muy importante, delante de ella ya no se encontraba el y eso le causaba cierta nostalgia, tanto que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la hoja que tenía en su escritorio, que a decir verdad ya estaba resuelta por completo (ventajas de haber tomado el mismo examen antes), solo se quedaba viendo a la ventana tal y como lo había hecho esa persona "el día anterior".

_-"¿De verdad... esto está bien?" _\- pensó en un momento, su actitud era de tristeza, cosa de la cual su fiel amiga se dio cuenta en uno de sus tantos impulsos nerviosos.

_-"Moka"_

Y por fin terminaron las clases, afortunadamente para la mayoría del gremio estudiantil, todos se dirigían de nueva cuenta para sus dormitorios, algunos otros para los departamentos que tenía en la ciudad y otros cuantos más se quedaban dentro del colegio para arreglar asuntos extras. Moka caminaba junto a los demás chicos con dirección a la residencia de la Academia, casi todo el grupo se quedaba en ese mismo lugar, solamente Mizore y Kurumu eran las que se mantenían apartadas del resto en un apartamento cercano a la escuela por lo que prontamente se despidieron de sus amigos, pero antes de eso, la súcubo le murmuro unas cuantas palabras a la vampiresa.

_-¿Podría hablar contigo mañana de algo?_

_ -Sí, claro._

_ -Bueno, nos vemos... ¡adiós chicos! _\- dijo al final dirigiendo a los demás presentes en tanto se iba junto a la peli morada.

Poco tiempo después Moka llego a su dormitorio, se notaba cansada por el día de hoy, pero lo más evidente en ella era esa expresión de nostalgia y pena que no se le quitaba con nada, por su mente seguían pasando los recuerdos de aquella grabación que le mostro Kashiko, de su pelea con Tsukune y de su deseo, todo eso combinado en su interior estaba comenzando a hacerla sentirse en un conflicto.

_-Me pregunto, cuando será que también me olvide de ti _\- dijo de manera suave, sentada sobre su cama _-aunque, quizá fui demasiado lejos... esta soledad, me recuerda a los días en los que solo dormía dentro del sello, esos en los que mi única compañía eras tú, sin importar que ni siquiera nos conociéramos, tu presencia aquí me hacía sentir más tranquila... ¡ah... Omote, realmente siento que esto haya pasado!, pero creo que este dolor no lo podrías soportar por ti misma _\- sin que se diera cuenta unas cuantas gotas de agua habían empezado a escurrir por sus mejillas, a lo que inmediatamente, en cuanto se percató del hecho se limpió e intento calmarse un poco.

_-¡Hump, tonta!, supongo que el único rastro que queda de ti en mi es esto, yo no soy tan sentimental como tú, pero bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano _\- de un momento a otro se le vino una idea a la cabeza, era lo único de lo que aún no se había puesto al tanto _-¡qué extraño!, ahora que lo pienso Kashiko no ha venido a verme ni una sola vez en el día como lo hizo con Omote en esa ocasión... y lo peor, no se cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar por haberme cumplido ese deseo... debería mantenerme atenta _\- todo esto tenía muy pensativa a la chica, tanto que no le permitió dormir hasta muy tarde.

En tanto todo esto pasaba, afuera del dormitorio de las chicas ya se hallaba la recién mencionada, que seguía en el mismo estado deplorable en el que la había dejado el golpe de Koyou.

_-Po... por fin llegue hasta aquí _\- decía sumamente cansada _-pero... de nada me sirve... en este estado no voy a poder hacer nada... ni siquiera advertirle de lo que pasa... no al menos en mi forma física _\- mientras decía esto el artefacto mágico que poseía en la mano izquierda empezó a brillar _-creo... que tendré que contactarla de otra forma..._

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo), y recuerda... Stay Cool!


	10. Llamado a la Realidad

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes pertenecen unicamente a Akihisa Ikeda, la historia, buena, mala, regular o extraña es mía, cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capitulo X: Llamado a la Realidad**

A Moka le había costado mucho el conciliar el sueño esa noche, estuvo despierta casi hasta las dos de la mañana hasta que por fin la venció el cansancio, sin embargo, una vez que se había dormido las cosas comenzaron a tornarse extrañas:

_-"¿Eh, donde... dónde estoy?" _\- se preguntó al verse rodeada por la nada, ella se encontraba en una especie de vacío iluminado del que provenían algunas voces difusas, que se hacían más fuertes mientras avanzaba _-"¿qué es esto, en donde se supone que estoy?... esas voces, ¿qué es lo que dicen?, además, ¿por qué no llevo nada puesto?" _\- en cuanto dijo esto su cara se tornó avergonzada, incluso había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirse _-"¡ah, ya entiendo!, de seguro que todo esto es un sueño, debería tratar de despertar"._

En ese momento cerro fuertemente los ojos para tratar de salir de su propia mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue verse a sí misma acostada en su propia cama totalmente inmóvil.

_-"¿Que, por qué, que quiere decir esto?... sé que estoy dormida, pero porque puedo ver mi propio cuerpo... esto es ilógico... "-_ de pronto, de entre todas esas voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo resalto una muy tenue que poco a poco se fue haciendo más presente:

_-"... san"_

_ -"¿Hum?"_

_ -"Mo... san"_

_ -"¿Y ahora qué?"_

_ -"¡Moka-san!" _\- dijo por fin aquella voz que parecía estar llamándola desde algún lugar, quizá no sería raro, ya que esto era un "sueño", de no ser porque esa misma voz era la de él, gritando su nombre de desesperadamente cada vez más alto.

_-"¿Que... quién es?" _\- pregunto casi por instinto.

_-"¡Moka-san!"_

_ -"¿Quién eres?"_

_ -"¡Moka-san!"_

_ -"No, no es posible, tu eres... "_

_ -"¡Moka-san!" _\- grito por fin aquel tipo bastante cerca de la chica, en ese instante ella volteo hacia la dirección en la que se escuchaba más fuerte, solo para ver que a lo lejos se acercaba rápidamente la figura de un chico, como tratando de alcanzarla.

_-"¡Tú eres... Tsukune!"_

_ -"¡Moka-san!"_

_ -"¡Tsukune!" _\- grito al mismo tiempo que corría para tratar de encontrase con aquella figura un tanto espectral.

_-"¡Moka!"_

_ -"¡Tsukune!"_

_ -"¡Moka... despierta!"_

_ -"¿Que?"_

_ -"¡Despierta!" _\- en ese instante las voces que rodeaban todo el "cuarto" se hicieron más fuertes, el espacio se tornó completamente negro y la figura que permanecía delante de ella despareció abruptamente.

_-"¡No, Tsukune, espera...!"_

_ -"Por favor"_

_ -"¡No, no te vayas...!" _\- eso fue lo último que pudo decir, pues en ese momento despertó de ese extraño sueño, causando a su vez que se levantara de manera súbita con una cara de preocupación, inclusive había estirado su brazo en señal de tratar de atrapar algo delante suyo _-¡Tsukune! _\- grito, se notaba agitada y confusa, aquellas voces que había escuchado habían desaparecido, solo permanecía el molesto sonido de ese aparato del infierno que le hacia difícil cada mañana _-¿un sueño?, ¡ah, sí!, fue solo eso, supongo que todas esas emociones juntas lo provocaron... ¡oh si, esta cosa! _\- expreso en tanto se hacía cargo de su martirio matutino (del despertador pues).

_-"Despierta... por favor"_

_ -Aun así, ¿por qué significo eso? _\- se preguntó notablemente confusa, sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la hora que era, así que decidió comenzar a arreglarse para salir de su habitación, claro, aunque fuese un día en el que no había clases por alguna razón a ella le gustaba levantarse temprano... bueno, no siempre, pero esa era su rutina diaria.

Estaba prácticamente lista para salir de ese lugar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo un extraño ruido la detuvo.

_-¿Qué cosa?, creí que había apagado el despertador _\- dijo sujetando el aparato, solo para darse cuenta de que ese no era el origen de aquel sonido _-espera, esto no es, entonces de donde viene... _\- revisando muy bien entre todas sus pertenecías encontró algo que ella aún no había notado, era otra clase de aparato más pequeño pero aun así igual de molesto _-¡un celular!, ¿que hace aquí en mi habitación, y desde cuando funcionan estas cosas en la Academia? _\- de verdad que se notaba confusa por esto, además de estar alterada por el constante sonar del teléfono.

_-Debería... no, esta cosa tal vez sea de alguien más... no que tontería, ¿quién más podría entrar a mi recamara?... pensándolo bien tal vez sea de Kashiko, o quizá me lo dejo por algo... como sea, no soporto este ruido, voy a tener que contestar _\- en ese instante abrió la cubierta del teléfono para ver de quien era esa llamada, cuando logro hacerlo quedo totalmente impresionada, pues en la pantalla venía inscrito el nombre de "Mamá" _-¿que, Mamá?... ¡bu... bueno!_

_ -¡Moka, hola!, ¿cómo estás? _\- respondió la voz de una mujer madura, bastante conocida por la ayashi, de hecho era tal su impresión que no encontraba palabras para expresarse _-¿Moka?_

_ -¡O... Omote!_

_ -¿Omote?, no hija, soy yo tu mamá, ¿ocurre algo?_

_ -¿Ma... Mamá, de verdad eres tú?_

_ -Sí, soy yo, ¿te ocurre algo, te oigo muy agitada?_

_ -¡Ah, no, no, estoy bien enserio... es solo que...!_

_ -¡No ya se!, seguro te acabas de despertar, ¿no?, es por eso que estas tan desubicada _\- dijo aquella voz en un tono casi infantil.

_-¡Eh, sí, eso es! _\- contesto Moka aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, se encontraba en un shock tremendo, escuchar nuevamente la voz de su madre después de tanto tiempo la había dejado atónita.

_-Y bueno, ¿cómo estás? _

_ -Yo, bien pero, dime tú, ¿cómo has estado?_

_ -Bien, las cosas por aquí siguen igual que siempre, ya sabes, tu papá está de viaje de nuevo por el extranjero y yo me quede a cuidar de la mansión junto con Kalhua, es todo._

_ -Ya veo, todo está bien entonces._

_ -Si._

_ -Sabes Mamá, es como si no nos hubiésemos hablado por un larguísimo tiempo _\- en tanto decía esto la cara de la vampiresa se notaba de anhelo.

_-Qué raro, tan solo han pasado 7 días desde que te llame por última vez._

_ -¡Hump, yo siento como si hubiesen pasado 7 años! _\- así continuaron esas dos por un buen tiempo, casi por una hora entera en la que Moka le preguntaba algunas cosas de su hogar y sus hermanas a su mamá, incluso en algún momento llego a mencionar el nombre de su hermana mayor, cosa que dejo bastante intrigada a la pelirrosa (decir que su mamá es de pelo rosa, como se ve en el manga), era como si esa persona jamás hubiese existido en la vida de la familia Shuzen, al final de cuentas la peli plata termino por inventar que se había confundido con el nombre de una de sus compañeras y de quien realmente se refería era a Kalhua, su otra hermana mayor.

_-Bueno, creo que por hoy debemos parar hija, ya llevamos un buen rato conversando._

_ -Si lo sé, es que... en verdad hay tantas cosas de las que te quisiera hablar._

_ -Lo sé, pero platicaremos de eso en otra ocasión, tengo que seguir atendiendo este lugar y creo que tu también tienes planes para este día, ¿cierto? _\- al decir esto Moka enseguida recordó las palabras que le había dicho Kurumu el día anterior.

_-¡Oh sí!, quede de verme con una amiga en la mañana, casi lo olvidaba._

_ -Está bien, entonces te dejo, te llamare en otra ocasión, ¿vale?_

_ -Sí, de acuerdo._

_ -¡Hasta luego Moka!_

_ -¡Adiós Mamá... te quiero!_

_ -Y yo a ti _\- (cuelga) en verdad que Moka se notaba emocionada, estaba en bastante feliz, ese reencuentro, al menos por teléfono, con su madre le había removido algunos sentimientos arraigados en su interior, y eso lo demostraba con una gran sonrisa.

_-Aunque no estés aquí, en verdad, ¡te lo agradezco, Kashiko! _\- murmuro para sí misma en un tono alegre.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, a varios cientos de kilómetros de la Academia Youkai se encontraba Koyou, como siempre molesto, había estado buscando a su objetivo toda la tarde anterior sin dar con él, después de todo, aunque la ciudad donde se supone él vivía no era muy grande por alguna razón le parecía como estar buscando una aguja en un pajar.

_-¡Ese maldito!, se supone que él estaba en esta ciudad _\- musito enojado _-el deseo de Moka debió de haber vuelto las cosas a cómo eran antes de que el entrara en la Academia, eso quiere decir que nunca debió abandonar este lugar, sin embargo, tal parece que el tipo se desapareció por completo, siquiera hay rastros de su familia, aun así _\- en eso le vino a la mente la vez en la que peleo en contra de Moka y sus demás amigos del club de periodismo _-no importa cómo, voy a cobrarme por la humillación que me hicieron esos bastardos, uno por uno caerá, y el primero de ellos debes ser tú, Aono Tsukune._

De vuelta en los límites de la Academia, Kurumu esperaba a Moka, sentada en una banquita junto al camino que conducía a la ciudad de los humanos, de hecho estaba viendo directamente hacia ese lugar, en eso la voz de su compañera que ya se aproximaba la distrajo.

_-¡Hey Kurumu!_

_ -¡Ah, Moka-san, buenos días!_

_ -¡Buenos días!_

_ -¡Vaya!, ¿por qué esa cara de felicidad?_

_ -Por nada en específico _\- respondió con una gran sonrisa _-es solo que hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de mi mamá, me siento muy contenta por eso._

_ -Ya veo, ustedes sí que se llevan bien._

_ -Sí, pero, ahora que hablamos de expresiones faciales _\- replico la vampiresa _-parece como si tu no hubieses dormido toda la noche._

_ -No es eso, lo que pasa es que todavía es muy temprano, a mí no me gusta levantarme a estas horas de la mañana, y menos el sábado._

_ -¿Temprano?, Kurumu, ya son las 10 de la mañana._

_ -Eso es temprano para mí _\- dijo la súcubo mientras se estiraba, causando una ligera risa de parte de su amiga _-al menos yo estoy despierta, Mizore se quedó durmiendo en el apartamento todavía cuando me salí._

_ -Entonces, ¿ustedes dos viven juntas?_

_ -Sí, compartimos el mismo apartamento en una posada de la ciudad, así podemos dividirnos la renta entre las dos, claro hay veces que queremos matarnos una la otra._

_ -¿Ustedes dos, enserio?, ¡no lo puedo creer! _\- expreso la chica de ojos rojos con una cara de sorpresa, claro, fingida.

_-Entiendo el sarcasmo, amiga._

_ -¡Ha!, lo siento, por cuál de las tantas razones que me imagino se pelean más._

_ -No lo sé, déjame ver... ¡mmm! _\- decía mientras pensaba _-¡ya se!, por lo que más discutimos es porque ella se duerme hasta tarde disque escribiendo sus novelas y luego al día siguiente no se puede levantar temprano, como hoy, por su culpa hemos llegado tarde a clases varias veces._

_ -Bueno, ¿y de tu parte que hay?_

_ -Pues... tal vez, bueno ella se queja de que soy algo desordenada, pero no es para tanto, solo que hay veces en las que no tengo tiempo de acomodar bien mis cosas, no es para que se enoje tanto._

_ -Ya veo, una combinación de impuntual y desordenada, sí que saben complementarse entre ustedes._

_ -Si... ¿qué?, ¡espera Moka! _\- nuevamente una risa de la recién mencionada detuvo el ligero enojo de la súcubo.

_-Ok ya, solo era una broma _\- dijo entre risas _\- ahora dime, ¿de qué me querías hablar?_

_ -¡Oh cierto!, ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo por la ciudad?_

_ -¿Eh?_

_ -¡Ven vamos!, te lo contare mientras caminamos, y sirve que de paso conoces más el lugar _\- expreso la peli azul en tanto le extendía la mano a su compañera, ella por supuesto que acepto, con todo y lo confundida que se encontraba.

Las dos chicas bajaron al pueblo (por así decirlo) para verlo más de cerca, Moka se veía asombrada de lo que lograba contemplar, en verdad aquel sitio era muy agradable a la vista, y aunque pequeño tenía muchas cosas que admirar.

_-Es la primera vez que vienes hasta este sitio, ¿no? _\- pregunto Kurumu.

_-Sí, no creía que fuese tan bello _\- respondió la chica.

_-Bueno, ya sabes a veces las ciudades pequeñas son más bonitas que las grandes._

_ -Eso veo, Kurumu, ahora si vas a decirme porque me llamaste._

_ -¡Ah es verdad, casi lo olvidaba!_

_ -¡Kurumu!_

_ -De acuerdo, lo que quería, además de mostrarte este lugar era preguntarte algo._

_ -Sí, ¿qué cosa?_

_ -Ayer durante el examen... en general durante todo el día te note muy extraña, como si estuvieras ida, de hecho a la hora de clases parecía que ni siquiera estabas presente, ¿qué paso? _\- Moka se quedó enmudecida, no tenía forma en la que responder a la pregunta de su amiga de grandes atributos.

_-Este yo... lo que paso fue... no me sentía muy bien _\- contesto por fin con pena _-pero no hablo de que estuviese enferma, era que..._

_ -No digas más, te entiendo._

_ -¿De verdad?_

_ -Si claro, el problema que tu tenías no era del cuerpo, era de aquí _\- dijo señalando directo al pecho de la vampiresa.

_-Eh... este... si, lo era._

_ -¡Lo sabía! _\- exclamo su compañera en un tono triunfal, para luego volver a su actitud más seria _-mira Moka, tu y yo somos amigas, y como te dije ayer, si tienes algún problema o te sientes mal aquí me tienes siempre dispuesta._

_ -Lo sé, y nuevamente gracias._

_ -Por eso, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar o si simplemente quieres desahogarte con alguien, puedes contar conmigo._

_ -Pues la verdad... no sé, no quisiera hablar mucho del tema, me hace sentir..._

_ -¿Segura?_

_ -Sí, te agradezco que quieras apoyarme, pero creo que por el momento estoy bien._

_ -¡Mmm, ok!, será lo que tú digas, pero _\- en eso saco de su bolso un pequeño papel en el que venía anotada una dirección _-si en algún momento te sientes con ganas de querer decirme eso, u otra cosa importante ya sabes dónde buscarme._

_ -Kurumu, no lo había notado antes, de verdad eres una buena amiga._

_ -Tu también lo eres, y aquí entre nos _\- espeto la ojimorada acercándose más a la chica _-lo que dije ayer era cierto, tu eres mi mejor amiga, pero, no le vayas a decir a las demás, ya sabes cómo se ponen._

_ -¡Hump!, que si lo sé _\- expreso ella con una sonrisa discreta _-una no las puede dejar solas porque son capaces de iniciar una guerra nuclear._

_ -No tienes ni idea _\- comento la súcubo de manera graciosa, causando que esta vez ambas chicas comenzaran a reír _-bueno ven, quede de verme con las demás en el parque de la ciudad para almorzar, seguro que la floja de Mizore ya está ahí._

_ -No sé, yo tengo mis dudas sobre eso._

_ -Tienes razón _\- y así siguieron las dos hasta llegar al lugar en donde ya se encontraba el resto de las chicas, en todo momento de su paseo ambas se notaban alegres, incluso parecía que ha Moka ya se había olvidado por completo del asunto de Tsukune.

A lo mientras, de regreso en la azotea del edificio central del Youkai se encontraba refugiada la genio causante de todo este alboroto, se notaba más recuperada del ataque que había sufrido, aun así no era como que pudiese estar por si misma de pie.

_-Las heridas van sanando de a poco... _\- pronuncio levemente _-pero mis fuerzas aun no regresan... supongo que necesito atención médica o si no... _\- decía pero en eso empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, era en el mismo lugar en donde había recibido de lleno el golpe de Koyou _-"será después... primero tengo que advertir a Moka y a los demás... ¡maldita sea!, si tan solo tuviera más energía habría sido capaz de terminar ese sueño... no importa... sé que tarde o temprano terminara por darse cuenta" _\- pensó después en tanto su dolor paraba _-¡por favor Moka, despierta!_

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te olvides de dejar tu reviw (comentarios, criticas, quejas, de todo)

Stay Cool!


End file.
